


A reason to smile again

by MaryMcDonnellFan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMcDonnellFan/pseuds/MaryMcDonnellFan
Summary: After the death of her entire family Laura realises she needed something or maybe someone to give her a reason to smile again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first BSG fic, and the first fic I have written in around 5 years. It takes place just after Shaun leaves Laura's in Day Break, but then go's au. Some things from the series will still be weaved into the story, so spoiler warning for all seasons.
> 
> I hope you guys like it, all errors are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Once she heard the front door close indicating Sean's departure, Laura sighed and slowly sank down onto the bed. She picked up the last remaining picture of her entire family, the rest had been boxed away too painful to look at, and traced the faces of her parents and sisters. The picture taken five years ago, before her Mother had been diagnosed with cancer, showed the family embracing each other as they smiled for the camera on her sister's wedding day.

As Laura sat and thought about the events that had just transpired, she was stunned by how much her grief had influenced her recent choices. A single tear ran down her cheek and Laura realised she couldn't keep living her life like this, she was miserable, she needed something to put all her effort into, she needed something to give her a reason to smile again.

She grabbed her phone and dialled the number of her real-estate agent "Hi, I've decided to take my father's bookstore off the market, and run the place myself!"

 

_6 months later_

It took months of hard work to convert the building her father had purchased just weeks before his death into a bookstore. The process of working through her father's plans and ideas for the bookstore allowed her to begin to work through her grief, as well as honour the love of books he had instilled in her, in particular the love of mystery novels, which now accounted for more than a third of the books available for sale in the bookstore.

The first day had been slow, with only a few customers entering the bookstore and none making a purchase, when a man and his two sons strode into bookstore. Laura couldn't help notice the man was quite handsome as she watched him head straight for the section dedicated to mystery novels, his children following closely behind. As the man perused the shelves looking for a book that grabbed his attention she continued watching him until he caught her eye and smiled at her, she blushed and quickly looked away deciding to arrange the display of books next to the counter to keep her mind occupied.

While the his sons were content to wait patiently next to him for a short period of time they soon became bored, and decided instead to pretend to be viper pilots flying around the bookshelves and shooting at Cylons.

The man turned at the sound of the boys running around and shouted "be careful boys", but it was too late, as his youngest son went crashing into the display, scattering the books across the floor.

"I'm so sorry" the man said to Laura "what do you say boys?"

"Sorry Miss" the boys chorused together as they scrambled to help pick up the books.

"That's quite alright, accidents happen" Laura replied as she gave the boys a kind smile.

Once the book stand had been righted and the books collected the man turned to Laura again, "I really am sorry Miss…."

"Laura, Laura Roslin" she replied as she reached out a hand in greeting.

The man grasped her hand firmly "Hi I'm Bill Adama, I really am sorry Laura, I hope the boys have not caused any damage".

"Its fine, don't worry about it" Laura smiled as she crouched down to the boys level "and what by chance are your names?"

"I'm Lee, I'm eight" Lee stated proudly, he then pointed towards Zak "and this is my little brother Zach, he's only four".

"We are going to see the Buccaneers play the Bulls" Zak supplied upon hearing his name.

"Yes we are and the game starts in an hour, come on boys, we'd better getting going if we want to make the game on time" Bill said as he herded Lee and Zak towards the door while smiling politely at Laura, "say goodbye boys".

"Bye Miss Laura" the boys said together as they waved goodbye.

"Bye boys" Laura replied as she watched them leave.

* * *

It was another month before Bill returned to the bookstore again, but Laura could not contain the small smile that graced her face at his arrival.

"You didn't bring the boys with you today I see" Laura stated as Bill approached the counter. "No I didn't, they have gone up state to see their grandparents with their Mother" Bill replied with a sad smile.

"Oh, you didn't want to go along as well?"

"Uhh no…their Mother and I recently divorced and they are heading up state to see her parents" Bill supplied with a small shrug.

"Oh I'm sorry" Laura replied feeling as if she had just put her foot in it, but also strangely excited at the revelation that this man she barely knew was single.

After a moment of awkward silence Bill asked "So I see you have an extensive collection of mystery novels, is there any you would recommend?"

"Yes Blood Runs At Midnight" at the look on his face she added "don't let the title fool you. It's a pretty good mystery. I think you'll like it."

"Thanks I'll take that then, also uh in the process of moving houses I discovered I had two copies of this book, so I would like to donate it to your bookstore" Bill said with a soft smile.

"Dark Day, Edward Prima. I am embarrassed to say it's one of those classics I've never gotten around to reading" Laura replied "Thank you, I might keep it for myself before putting it on the shelves".

Laura placed Dark Day below the counter and proceeded to process the sale. As she printed out his receipt and packaged his purchase her eyes occasionally darted up to see Bill awkwardly smiling at her.

"Would you like to have dinner with me Friday night?" Bill blurted out once Laura placed his purchase on the counter.

Laura was startled for a second but soon a grin broke out on her face and she replied "I'd love to". She grabbed a piece of paper from below the counter and quickly scribbled her phone number and address on the piece of paper, before handing it to him.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7pm on Friday then…well I'll just take this" he said grabbing the bag containing Blood Runs At Midnight "and I'll see you Friday".

"I'll see you then" Bill walked towards the door grinning and couldn't help himself turning around to look once more at Laura as she gave him a wave goodbye.

* * *

What did you think? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to establish a timeline (since I've planned 25 chapters, eek!) I am putting the previous chapter at 1st of June (in a modern setting), I have also put Bill and Laura's ages at age 38 and 33 respectively (based on the supposed 30 year age difference between Bill and Lee, as well as the real age difference between Eddie and Mary).
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

3 _rd of June_

Laura locked the front door to the bookstore, and turned over the sign indicating she was closed for lunch, before rushing three blocks to a small café located in the centre of Caprica City. Upon her arrival she greeted Marcy with a hug and sat down at their regular table.

"So how have you been? How is the bookstore going?" Marcy asked.

"I've been good, the bookstore is running smoothly so far, how about you?"

"Pretty good, I'm hosting a girl's get together at my place on Friday night, can you bring that amazing cheesecake you make?"

"Sorry I'm busy this Friday night".

"Doing what? you're never busy on a Friday night".

"I have a date" Laura mumbled while pretending to peruse the menu, she wasn't about to give too much away after the whole Shaun debacle.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that, you have a what?"

"I have a date" Laura replied looking Marcy dead in the eye, telling her too not overact but it was too late. "You what!" Marcy squealed as Laura tried to quite her down.

"Who is he, do I know him?"

"No you don't, he's just a guy who came into the bookstore a couple of times" Laura replied trying to end the conversation. The waiter came over to take their orders, saving Laura from having to answer any more questions, but by the look Marcy gave Laura, she knew she wouldn't be off the hook for long.

* * *

_6th of June_

Laura let out a sigh as she stepped out of a red strapless dress and surveyed the disaster which was her room; nearly every dress she owned was strewn across her bed, but she couldn't seem to find a dress that made her look and feel good. This was ridiculous! It was just a date, but then again she didn't date very often. In the past she always became involved with men she knew she wouldn't become emotionally entangled, but this was different, for some reason she cared about this man and really wanted tonight to go well.

Searching through the clothes buried at the back of her closet, she found a black dress she had purchased with her sisters three years ago but never worn. She tore the tag off the dress and stepped into it, zipping up the dress, before walking over to the mirror and admiring herself. The dress was perfect, with spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline, showing a glimpse of cleavage, the dress gathered at the waist before falling softly to her knees.

Nodding at herself in approval, she looked over to the clock on her bedside table and realised she had only twenty minutes to finish getting ready before Bill would arrive. She quickly ran to her ensuite styling her hair so it fell in curls over her shoulders and applying a light covering of makeup, ready just at 7pm when she heard a knock on her front door.

She slipped on her black pumps and grabbed her clutch, stopping just before she opened the door to take a deep breathe.

"Hi, you look great!" Bill said when she opened the door, smiling as he admired her auburn hair and piercing green eyes, as well as how the dress hugged her curves and showed off her legs. She really was the epitome of beautiful to him.

"Hello, thank you, you don't look too bad yourself" Laura replied admiring the way his suit perfectly fit his muscled frame. He was probably only a few inches taller than her, but his commanding presence made him appear larger.

* * *

"Thank you" Laura said as Bill pushed her chair in for her at the intimate restaurant, just a short walk from her apartment.

"So how is the bookstore going?" Bill asked once he was seated.

"Good, business seems to be going well, still trying to find my feet, but I've just hired a young man named Billy to help me out" Laura replied "so what do you do for work?"

"I'm with the Colonial fleet, as a Major on the Battlestar Atlantia" Bill replied confidently "I'm in charge of all pilots and their Vipers or Raptors, as well as all flight plans and training".

"That must keep you away from your boys a lot?"

"Yeah it does, I only get one week of shore leave every four weeks, so it's hard only seeing them for such a limited time, especially since my ex-wife made me fight tooth and nail to get custody of them for that week" Bill supplied "Anyway enough about me, I noticed the bookstore only recently opened, what did you do before that?"

"I was a teacher for ten years at Caprica state primary school".

"What made you decide to change careers?"

"Uh my father and sisters passed away a year ago in a car crash and he left me the building in his will" Laura replied.

"I'm sorry" Bill said feeling his heart break slightly for the pain this woman had gone through.

"That's okay, books were one of the things my father and I both adored, so building the store has helped me work through a lot" she replied with a small smile.

The both looked away for each other for a moment in a somber silence before the waiter arrived to take their orders.

Once the waiter left Laura decided to change the topic "how are your boys doing? Lee and Zak right?"

"Yes, they're good, Lee's just joined his schools pyramid team and that's all he talks about right now. Zak's really interested in raptors at the moment, but is very laid back and happy to do anything".

Laura watched his face as it light up as he continued to talk about his boys. His blue eyes were shinning, she couldn't help notice once again how handsome he was, and that although his face was marred with scars, he carried himself with a confidence which was very attractive.

* * *

With dinner finished Laura and Bill opted to walk the short distance back to her apartment. "I had a really nice time" Bill told her upon reaching her doorstep "and if you'd like, I'd like to do this again when I'm back on shore leave?"

"I'd like that" Laura replied smiling softly.

Laura could tell by the way he was looking at her that he wanted to kiss her, but was unsure of what he reaction would be, so she placed her hand on Bill's shoulder and slowly leaned in before lightly pressing her lips against his. Laura opened her eyes as they pulled apart and smiled at him, he returned the smile before cupping her neck and bringing his lips crashing back to hers in a searing kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip gently asking permission to enter and she nipped at his bottom lip before they devoured each other, tongues duelling and exploring for what felt like hours, before gently parting as they both panted slightly.

"I ship out on Monday but can I call you while I'm away?" Bill asked.

"Definitely" Laura replied smiling giving a final kiss goodbye and ducking inside before she dragged him in with her.

* * *

Reviews keep me motivated! :) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_8th June_

Just before lunch on a bright and sunny June Sunday, Laura and Billy were behind the counter sorting through the latest order of books, when the door chimed indicating a customer had arrived.

"Hello Miss Laura!" Laura heard as she turned around to find Bill, Lee and Zak standing in front of the counter, carrying a picnic basket, blanket and pyramid ball respectively.

"Hello Zak" she replied smiling before looking up to Bill with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"The boys heard that I saw you on Friday, and they wanted to take you to on a picnic, at the park a few blocks away, to say sorry for knocking over your display" Bill supplied.

"Ummm" Laura replied looking around at the books that needed to be sorted and put away.

"You should go ma'am" Billy told her "it's been slow today and this is the last box, I can handle things for a couple hours".

Laura gave Billy a kind smile before turning back to the trio and announcing "okay then, I guess we're going on a picnic".

"Yay!" Zak said before running towards the door, motioning for everyone to follow him.

They walked side by side towards the park, as the boys chatted away in front of them about whether the C-Bucks or Panthers would win the upcoming game.

"I'm sorry" Bill said "I couldn't dissuade Zak once he had his heart set out doing something for you".

"That's okay. I'm glad he did, it's good to see you Bill," she said smiling at him.

Bill smiled and looked at her noticing how the sunlight brought out the red in her hair before replying "you too Laura, I'm glad I get to spend some more time with you before I head back on to the Atlantia".

When they arrived at the park entrance the boys ran ahead to their favorite spot and Bill laid down the blanket, setting out the food he had prepared earlier.

"Come on Miss Laura" Zak said as he grabbed her handed "you sit next to me". Lee however not yet comfortable around Laura, sat as far away as he could.

With their meal was complete the boys ran over to the pyramid courts to join the other children playing, while Laura and Bill kept an eye on them from the blanket.

"Don't take Lee's aversion to you personally, his nature is to be cautious and he remembers a lot more about the relationship Carolanne and I had before the divorce than Zak does" Bill told her placing his hand on her thigh.

"Don't worry about it, based on my experience teaching children whose parents are divorced, I'd be surprised if he took to me straight away" Laura replied placing her hand atop of his.

"So my commander called me yesterday and told me that as part of my duties as the Major of the Atlantia, I am required to attend Colonial Day ball being held by the president. I don't really like all the pomp and ceremony, but I was wondering if you would accompany me?" Bill asked hopefully.

"I would love to" Laura replied her face lighting up.

"Great" Bill said smiling "I get back on shore leave the day of the ball and my parents haven't seen the boys in a while, so they are going to watch them that night".

They both turned as the heard a scream and then Lee shout "Dad!" as he ran towards them, "Zak got pushed over and hurt his knee"

Bill quickly leapt up, Laura following close behind, and ran towards the pyramid courts where Zak was sitting clutching his left leg and crying.

"Daddy" Zak sobbed when the trio reached him.

"It's alright buddy" Bill told his son trying to reassure him as he unpacked the first aid kit he had brought along. Bill examined Zak's leg, noting that although the scrape wasn't too deep, it covered a large portion of his shin and blood was trickling down his leg from the wound.

"I don't think I have enough to clean it properly" Bill told Laura searching through the first aid kit.

"The bookstore isn't too far away, I have a full medical aid kit there" Laura offered.

"Thanks" Bill replied scooping up his youngest son.

"Lee I need you to hold Laura's hand on the walk back" Bill instructed, and although Lee didn't particularly like the idea, he could tell that this was not a time to argue with his father, so he reached up and loosely held onto Laura's hand.

Once they reached the bookstore Laura showed them to the back area, where an office and a small break room were located.

"Just place him on top of the desk" Laura instructed Bill as she went to the cupboard where the medical kit was located.

Laura motioned Billy in upon seeing him standing in the doorway, and gratefully took the clean cloths he offered.

"Now this is going to hurt a little sweetie" Laura told Zak as she poured a bit of antiseptic onto one of the cloths Billy had handed her.

Zak looked up to his Dad scared, but Bill smiled at him reassuringly and put his arm around Zak's shoulders.

Hiccup-sniff "thank you" hiccup-sniff "for fixing me" Zak told Laura when the wound had been cleaned and bandaged.

"That's quite alright, and if you and your brother go with Billy,?? he might have a treat in the break room for you two".

"Follow me" Billy instructed the boys.

"You did a pretty good job there" Bill commented appreciatively.

"Well being a former primary school teacher I have a great deal of experience in patching up scrapes" Laura replied with a grin.

Bill grinned at her too, but then his face fell. "What's the matter?" Laura asked running her hand down Bill's arm.

"I'm just annoyed at myself for letting him get hurt, I know I am never going to hear the end of this from Carolanne, when I take the boys back over to her place tonight" Bill replied.

"All kids get scrapes Bill, you're a good father, I saw you with them today; those boys adore you".

Bill made sure the kids were occupied in the break room before leaning down to kiss Laura sweetly, "thank you, I needed to hear that".

"Your welcome" Laura replied before leaning up to kiss him again. Bill wrapped his arms around her waist and her hands moved into his hair as the kiss grew deeper, their tongues intertwining.

They broke apart, brought back to reality by the sound of the boys bickering over whose Popsicle was the best flavor. Bill let out a small laugh and rested his forehead against Laura's, "I'd better go brake them up".

"Come on boys, we'd better head off if we are going to get your things packed up in time to get over to your mothers" Bill told the boys once the pair walked the short distance to the break room.

"Bye Billy and Laura" the boys chorused together as they hurried to their father's side.

Zak then stood in front of Laura expectantly and she crouched down to receive his hug goodbye. Lee however still cautious remained by his father's side.

"He'll come round" Bill whispered in her ear.

"I'm sure he will, I'm looking forward to getting to know him" she whispered back with a grin before she led the trio back towards the front door of the bookstore.

* * *

Reviews keep the plot bunny moving :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the chapter rating will change to MA in the chapter following the one below. I have written the chapter such that if it is not your sort of thing, the chapter can be skipped and nothing story/plot wise will be missed.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Over the course of the next three weeks every Friday, after speaking to his children Bill called Laura. They talked for hours about everything and anything, and every time the conversation ended they were both left with grins on their faces.

_30th June_

Laura and Marcy were walking down Caprica City's high street searching for a dress suitable for the Colonial day ball, when Marcy commented "it looks good on you".

"What?" Laura asked turning to her friend confused.

"Being happy, I've never seen you this happy before and I've missed you smiling, I haven't seen you smile this much in over a year".

Her features softened as she processed her friend's words "I am, I know he's not usually my type, but there is this flutter in my stomach every time I see him".

"You'll have to introduce us sometime, anyone who makes one of my closet friends this happy is worth knowing" Marcy said before linking her arm with Laura's, "come on let's find a dress that will knock him dead".

The pair walked into one of the last shops along the street and Marcy immediately went to the racks pulling a dress out that had caught her eye. "This is it!" she told Laura, handing the dress to her and ushering her towards the dressing rooms.

Laura stepped out in the red long sleeve evening gown with a plunging V neck, ruched bodice and a slit up the side. "I'm not sure" she stated, feeling as if the dress was too revealing.

"Woah you look stunning….trust me Laura, he's going to love it".

Laura looked at herself in the mirror again before smiling. "I'll take this please" she told the sales assistant.

* * *

_4th July_

Laura was finishing her makeup when she heard a knock on the front door. "The doors unlocked, just let yourself in" she called out "I'm nearly ready".

Bill stepped into her apartment and looked around the spacious living room, which was connected to an open plan kitchen and dining room. He was contemplating whether he should stand or sit, when he heard the sound of high heels coming down the hallway and turned.

"What do you think?" Laura asked doing a little twirl for him, she knew she picked the right dress when his eyes lit up.

"Wow" was Bill's only words upon seeing her for the first time "you look amazing!"

Laura smiled, blushing slightly at his compliment and looked him over, appreciating how his dress grays fit made him look very distinguished and fit his frame perfectly "you look good, very handsome".

He smiled and walked over to her getting a closer look at how the material of the dress clung to her body and accentuated her curves. The plunging v neck of the dress gave him a tantalizing view of her firm, round breasts. Bill wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, their mouths melding together as she ran her hands through his hair. He peppered kisses along her jaw before trailing his mouth along her neck, sucking gently. She moaned at the contact and tilted her head to give him further access, when she noticed the time however she giggled and told him "we do need to make it to the ball".

He groaned in frustration, but didn't put up a struggle as she grabbed his hand and walked towards her front door.

* * *

Once the valet had taken Bill's car, Laura linked her arm through Bill's and the pair entered the Opera House's ball room. The room was decorated with white and gold balloons elegantly strung between chandeliers, and waiters were walking around with drinks and canopies.

The couple grabbed a glass of champagne each and wandered over to the balcony overlooking the Harbourside.

"It's beautiful isn't" Laura commented looking over the balcony to the water and bridge, that was lit up in colors for Colonial day. When she got no response she turned around to find him staring at her, "Bill?" She asked.

"Hum what" he replied confused, he couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked stunning.

Laughing she gestured to the view and replied "I said isn't it beautiful".

"It is, but not as much as you".

"Smooth talker" she replied grinning and giving him a peck before wrapping her hand around his bicep. Her joy however was short lived, as she spotted Richard Adar and his wife walking their direction, and muttered "damn!"

"What's wrong?" Bill asked concerned.

"The mayor, Richard Adar, is coming over. I met him through my friend Marcy when he was running for Mayor, he wanted me to assist with his campaign and was quite insistent I help him with personal matters as well" Laura replied.

"Do you want to move further down the balcony?"

"No I might as well get this over with, he won't be too obvious with his wife by his side".

"Hi Laura, you look gorgeous as always" Richard Adar. Bill stiffened beside her and placed his hand at the small of her waist. Ordinarily the gesture would annoy her, but with the knowledge that Bill was not trying to claim his territory, instead merely trying to give her support, she found the action sweet and endearing.

"Congratulations Mayor Adar" Laura replied.

"Thank you, it was unfortunate that you were unable to help with the campaign, you would've been a valuable asset. Maybe when I run for re-election you can join the team" Richard replied making her skin crawls, as he looked her up and down.

Laura wrapped her arm around Bill's waist and leaned into him, making it clear she wasn't interested in whatever he was offering "oh sorry I won't be able to, I'll probably be washing my hair".

"Well if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me" Richard replied with a smarmy smile, before grabbing his wife's hand and walking over towards the some of the dignitaries who were attending the event.

"His poor wife, what a piece of work" Bill whispered once Richard was out of earshot.

"The thing is though…a year ago I was in such a vulnerable place, that I probably would've become involved with him" Laura replied sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up anything uncomfortable, I'm just a little sensitive about the subject. A year or so after Lee we born, I came home early to surprise Carolanne and found her in bed with another man" Bill replied. He sighed shaking the memory away before smiling, "that is all in the past now, I have a beautiful woman willing to spend the evening with me at a function crawling with politicians and I can dance too" he added offering her his arm.

Bill guided her to the dance floor, resting one hand on the small of her waist while the other grasped her hand in his. The couple swayed together in time to the music, overtime gradually moving closer together until there was no space between their bodies.

The band finished its set and announced the fireworks display would begin in 5 minutes, and Bill and Laura, along with the other guests walked towards the balcony. When the fireworks began Bill wrapped his arm around Laura's waist and pulled her closer into his side. She looked up at him and smiled, resting her head on his shoulder until the fireworks were over and he asked "you ready to go now?"

Laura smiled and nodded, entwining her fingers with his and moving towards the exit.

* * *

What did you think? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is rated MA, if this is not your thing or you are underage turn away now. This is literally just smut, no plot what so ever. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy!

As soon as the valet closed the driver's side door, leaving the couple alone, Laura leaned over and kissed Bill. She ran her hands through his hair and he ran one had down her back down to her ass, squeezing lightly.

"Your place, or mine?" he asked in between kisses.

"Yours" she replied and settled back into her seat, resting her hand on his thigh.

* * *

As soon as his front door was unlocked Bill moved them inside and pinned Laura against the door, his mouth urgent against her as their tongues dueled. He moved his lips down her neck, sucking at her collarbone causing her to let out a breathy moan, there was sure to be a mark there tomorrow. Laura wrapped a leg around his, pressing her body firmly into his. She could feel the hard line of his cock against her stomach and panted "bedroom".

Bill kissed her and kicked his shoes off before grabbing Laura around the waist and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked towards his bedroom never breaking the kiss.

Once he reached his bedroom he put her down gently in front of his bed and Laura stepped out of her stilettos. She went to unzip her dress, but Bill stopped her, "I want to" he told her moving behind her.

He slowly inched the zipper down, watching in fascination as more of her skin was revealed to him, until the garment pooled around her feet. He let out a soft groan at the sight of the matching red lace bra and panties set and pulled the cups of her bra down, tweaking her nipples as he kissed her neck. Laura moaned moving up against him as he rocked his hips against her ass. He undid the clasp of her bra and threw it over his shoulder before cupping her breasts, enjoying the weight in his hands.

"You're wearing too many clothes" Laura told him, turning around so they were facing each other. She moved her hands to his shirt, undoing one button at a time, kissing the newly exposed flesh as she went along. He twitched in his pants as she lowered herself to her knees in front of him, and worked on the buckle of his pants.

Laura grinned when she pushed his pants down and could see him straining against his boxers. She looked up at him smiling wickedly and slowly got up and ran her hand over his bulge, before cupping him through his boxers.

He groaned, moving them so her back was laying on the bed and settled himself between her legs. Bill rocked himself against her center and began lavishing her breasts with his mouth, tweaking and sucking her nipples until they were hard peeks. She dragged him mouth back up to hers and he moved a hand slowly down her body.

Running his fingers over the damp crotch of her panties, she moaned, and he pulled her panties down, throwing them to the left of the bed. He stared down and groaned at the sight of her wet and glistening before him, he ran one of his finger through her curls, lightly circling her clit before moving further down stroking her slit.

"So wet" he exclaimed pushing a finger inside her.

"Yeah" she moaned and he pushed another finger into her. He kissed his way down her body so his face was in line with her crotch and sucked on her clit, while continuing to pump his fingers in and out. He flicked his tongue against her swollen clit and she moaned "Bill" moving her hands to play with her own nipples. He groaned at the sight, feeling himself harden further and curled his fingers inside of her as he felt her walls start to tighten.

"Oh gods, yes" she moaned as she came, her back arching off the bed.

Once she came down off her high, she got up onto her knees and pushed Bill onto his back saying "my turn". She straddled him, enjoying the feel of the hard bulge underneath her, rubbing herself against him, letting her juices coat his already wet boxers.

She pulled his boxers down and his cock sprang free. Her eyes examined his length hungrily and she stroked him, pumping her fist up and down. She had had longer before, but she had definitely never been with someone this thick before. Her walls clenched at the thought of how he would feel inside her.

She moved further down the bed, kissing the head of his cock before engulfing him in her mouth, sucking as she bobbed her head up and down. She began pumping the base of his cock while swirling her tongue around the head causing him to buck his hips. She continued the motion, hollowing out her checks and humming slightly until he pulled her back up and warned "this won't last long if you keep doing that".

She grinned and kissed him, moving to sit atop him and rubbing the head of his cock against her clit moaning.

"Condom?" she asked panting.

Bill opened the draw to one of the bedside tables, and pulled out a box of condoms. She greedily grabbed the box, ripping open the packaging to one and rolling it down his cock.

She positioned him at her entrance and slowly slid down his length. When he bottomed out they both groaned, and she leaned forward to kiss him, positing her hands on his shoulders. She set a slow rhythm, getting used to the size of him as she moved up and down, before increasing her pace. He was happy to let her drive for a while, enjoying the feel of her and the sight of her, because damn she looked amazing. Head thrown back, long red locks falling down her back and breasts bouncing in his face as she rode him.

He flipped them over, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slid his length in and out of her, thrusting hard and grinding his pubic bone against her clit. "Frak yes, right there" she moaned lifting her hips up to prolong the contact.

He continued the motion and reached one hand up to tweak her nipples, before soothing them with his tongue. She moaned at the sensation and whispered "yes, don't stop...so close".

With the sound of her breathy moans he felt his resolve slipping and knew he couldn't last much longer. He grabbed her legs moving them to underneath his arms, positing himself so that with every thrust he was bumping into her cervix and within a few thrusts he felt her walls clamp around him as she came. Another few rapid strokes and he was shouting "gods, yes!" as he followed her into bliss.

"Wow" she said panting once she had regained the ability to string a few words together.

"I know" he exclaimed kissing her on the forehead, before retrieving a cloth from the bathroom and cleaning them both up. The task completed he laid back down on the bed and pulled her into his side. Laura rested her head on his should, and laid a hand atop his chest.

"I had a good time tonight" she told Bill, her fingers playing with his sparse chest hair.

"I did too" he replied as he ran a hand softly up and down her spine, "I really care a lot about you Laura".

"I care a lot about you too, what does that make us now?" she asked.

"I hope we are a couple and I can tell people you're my girlfriend" he replied.

Laura leaned up to kiss him passionately and whispered "I'd like that", before resting her head on Bill's shoulder again.

When he didn't hear anything further from her he asked "you still awake Laura?"

"Yeah, just happy and relaxed" she replied, snuggling further into his side.

Bill grabbed the sheet, pulling it over himself and Laura and kissed her on the head.

* * *

Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy!

_5th July_

Bill woke in the morning to the sun filtering through the curtains. He groaned softly and then grinned when the events of the previous night came back to him. Looking down he found Laura with her head resting on his shoulder, red hair fanned out over the pillow behind her and one leg thrown over his hips. She looked absolutely gorgeous, he could watch her for hours.

Bill was lightly stroking his hand down Laura's spine when his stomach rumbled and he realized he should probably get up and make a start on breakfast. Not having the heart to wake Laura though, he carefully extracted himself from her embrace, put on his boxers and headed towards the kitchen.

He was cutting up some fresh fruit when she walked out of his bedroom, dressed in one of his white dress shirts. "Morning" she said resting against the counter behind where he was cooking.

"Morning" he replied walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He brought his lips to hers in a heated kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they broke apart she looked down at herself and said "I hope you don't mind...I didn't really want to put the dress back on".

"Not at all" he replied running his hands down her back and resting them on her ass, "it looks way better on you anyway".

She grinned and kissed him again. The couple embraced each other, enjoying being in the others company, only braking apart at the sound of toast popping up from the toaster.

"Breakfast is nearly ready, sit down and I'll bring it over" he said indicating towards the dining room table and handing her a cup of coffee.

She sat down and looked around Bill's house, not really having time, in the rush of everything last night to notice anything. The unit was a reasonable size, with two bedrooms, an ensuite and a full bathroom, as well as a small kitchen which was connected to a large living room filled with the boy's toys, a model ship and a large bookcase.

Bill put a hand over Laura's shoulders rubbing softly, as he placed a plate of fresh fruit, a bowl of yoghurt, and a plate of poached eggs and toast on the table.

"This looks great, thank you" she replied leaning over to give Bill a kiss, once he had seated himself next to her.

"Your welcome, dig in" he told her grabbing a piece of toast.

With breakfast over, Laura and Bill moved to the couch in the living room and nestled together as they finished their coffee.

"I have to pick the boys up from my parents in an hour, and I'm going to take them to that new interactive museum, would you come with us?" Bill asked.

"I'm not sure Bill, it's your time with the boys" she replied setting her coffee cup down on the coffee table.

"Well we talked last night about how our relationship is progressing and I'd like my boys to get to know you more" he said, "plus all I've heard on the phone from Zak the past month is when does he gets to see you again, even Lee asked me when we'd be seeing you again".

"Even Lee?" she asked grinning.

"Yes, even Lee is slowly starting to warm up to you" he replied wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him.

"Okay, I'll come" she said smiling.

"Thank you" he replied kissing her forehead.

Sighing Laura moved out of his embrace and said "I guess we'd better get up now then, if you are going to make it to your parents in time to collect the boys".

"Yeah….you could take a shower with me, we'd both save time and conserve water" he told her grinning.

"Although the idea is very appealing, I think we'd end up late, and you need to drop me off before you collect the boys".

"Fine, I'll have a quick shower and then we'll get going".

"Do you have anything I could wear until I get home? Because although you approve of my outfit, I'm not so sure my neighbors will".

"I think I have a small regulation fleet tank and shorts I can give you" he replied as he got up and headed towards his room.

* * *

Bill opened his front door at 11am finding Laura dressed casually in a flowing sundress, which although modest showed off her stunning legs and curves.

"Hi" he said smiling, giving her a kiss and pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, where are the boys?" she asked looking up at him.

Bill didn't have time to answer before Zak came running down the hallway excitedly saying "Miss Laura!"

"Hi Zak" she replied kneeling down to hug him.

"Are you coming to the museum with us?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes I am" she told him.

"Yay" Zak said jumping up and down.

Laura laughed, giving him another hug, before turning around when she heard "hello Miss Laura" from Lee, as he shyly stepped into the living room.

"Hi Lee" she said smiling softly "how are you?"

"Good" he replied before adding "I won my first pyramid game last week".

"You did" Laura exclaimed happily for the boy "that's great".

Lee beamed at the praise and walked over to give Laura a hug as well.

"Okay everybody, let's get going" Bill said as he grabbed a backpack.

Lee buckled himself in, as Laura strapped Zak into his booster seat and Bill locked up the house.

Bill's task complete, he walked around to the driver's side door and hopped in the car, resting one of his hand on the center console. Laura smiled at him and laced her fingers with his.

* * *

"Woah" the boys said in unison upon stepping into the museum for the first time.

"Okay boys, now remember you have to hold onto either Laura or my hand at all times" Bill told the boys, looking at them to make sure they were listening.

"Yes Dad" they replied, each grabbing hold of one of Laura's hands.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Bill whispered to Laura.

Laura just looked over at him and smirked, before leading the boys towards one of the first exhibits.

Bill walked beside Zak, trying to stop him from excitedly running from one exhibit to another. As although Zak was happy to touch everything he could reach, he didn't want to wait around and listen to the explanations Laura was giving Lee about the exhibits.

After an hour and a half of exploring the museum the group, which was starting to get hungry, headed towards the food court for lunch.

Bill grabbed them a table, helping Zak into the chair next to Lee's and pulling out the boys water bottles from the bag he'd brought, while Laura went to grab them something to eat.

Laura purchased a cheese and ham sandwich for Lee and Zak, and chicken salad sandwiches for herself and Bill.

"Here we go, a cheese and ham sandwich for Lee and Zak, cut into four triangles and chicken salad sandwiches for us" Laura said upon returning to the table.

"Thanks" Lee and Zak said gratefully taking the sandwiches and biting into them.

The boys didn't last long though after finishing their meals, as Bill could see his youngest sons eyes starting to drop.

"Come on buddy, you're looking tired, let's get you home" Bill said moving around the table to pick Zak up.

"No" Zak said pushing his Dad's hands away "want Miss Laura".

Laura chuckled but obliged the young boy, picking him up while Lee grabbed onto his father's hand.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway, Bill turned around to check on the boys, finding them both fast asleep. "Been a big day" he chuckled to Laura as she picked Zak up and he ushered a sleepy Lee out of the car.

The pair put the boys in their beds and closed the curtains in their room, before closing the door softly and walking out to the living room.

"You seemed to have charmed all the Adama men" Bill told Laura wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

"Well it took some time…they're good kids, it was nice to spend some more time with them" she replied leaning up to kiss him. The kiss intensified, Bill moving a hand to cup her jaw while he nibbled on her bottom lip.

"I'd better go" Laura whispered against his lips "we can't continue this with two little boys in the other room".

"Yeah you're right, I'll call you later tonight" he said and gave her one last kiss.

* * *

Did you like it?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter rating: T

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_6th August_

Laura had just opened the book store and was sorting through the latest arrivals when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She stiffened immediately, trying to fight off who ever was behind her, but then stopped and smiled when she heard Bill whisper "hello sweetheart".

"Bill" Laura squealed surprised, turning around in his arms to face him, "what are you doing here? You're not meant to be back in town for another two days"

"A friend owed me a favour, so I decided to come surprise my favourite girl" he replied kissing her softly. She grinned and kissed him back, this day suddenly becoming a whole lot better.

Breaking apart, Laura ran her hands up Bill's chest to cup her hands around his face and whispered "thank you" against his lips.

"Your welcome" he told her "I'm all yours for the next two days, so what do you want me to do?"

"Well Billy is out sick today, so you can help me sort through these books, and then I'll be all yours tonight" she told him.

"Okay, where do you want me to start?" He asked, giving her a quick kiss before removing his arms from around her waist.

"In my office, there is a box full old classics" she told him.

"Yes Sir" he said giving her a salute and walking in the direction of her office. She smiled watching him, she couldn't believe this sweet, incredible man had come back especially to surprise her, he really was one of a kind.

"Laura" Bill called out from her office holding a book in his hand, "look what I found, it's a classic, my favourite".

"Sea Rider Falcon, I haven't read it in years. I don't remember how it ends" she replied examining the book.

"I don't either, I never read the ending" he told her.

"You're kidding, it's your favourite" she replied.

"I like it so much, I don't want it to be over, so I'm saving it".

"Well maybe I should do that to" she replied handing him the book back.

"I think I'd like to finish with you, how about we read it together?"

Laura smiled at him softly and replied "that sounds good to me".

* * *

With the time having just approached five o'clock, Laura turned over the closed sign and grabbed her handbag and keys.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Bill asked her coming to stand beside her.

"Well we could go back to my place and I could cook you dinner" she proposed.

"Should I trust your culinary skills?" He asked jokingly.

She lightly smacked him on the arm and replied "I can cook just fine thank you, maybe not as well as you, but I get by".

"Okay, dinner at your place it is then" he said wrapping an arm around her waist and guiding her out of the store's back entrance.

* * *

"Make yourself at home" she told Bill dropping her keys into the tray beside the door and walking towards the kitchen.

Bill took of his shoes and followed her into the kitchen. "I'll be your sous chef" he told her wrapping her arms around his waist.

Laura rested her hands atop his, leaning her head on his shoulder and looked up at him smiling. She cupped the back of his neck with her hand and kissed him, before replying "okay, I'll take care of the meat and you can cut up the vegetables".

"What are we making?" He asked her as she handed him carrots, celery, potatoes and onion.

"I thought to pay homage to your heritage, we could make a Tauron stew" she replied as she pulled a tray of diced beef from the fridge.

"When did you learn to make Tauron stew?" He asked genuinely interested.

"I shared an apartment with a girl during my final year of college was Tauron, and when her mother visited during the holidays, she decided both of us needed to learn how to cook at least one Tauron dish" she told him.

"You're perfect" he said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek, as she placed the beef into a large cooking pot.

The couple worked in tandem, effortlessly moving around each other to finish the meal. With the pot simmering on the stove, Laura grabbed a spoon, dipping it into the pot and lifting it up to Bill's mouth for him to taste.

"Yum" he replied his eyes sparkling before he leaned over and kissed her, ensuring she could also taste the flavors.

* * *

After dinner the couple sat down on Laura's couch to continue reading Sea Rider Falcon. She rested her head on Bill shoulder, snuggling into Bill's side and pulling her legs up underneath her.

"I must warn you that I'm getting into the part that I haven't read yet" he told her upon opening the book.

"Oh dear, are you going to be able to continue?" She asked cheekily.

"Chapter seven: the raft was not as seaworthy as I had hoped. The waves repeatedly threatened to swamp it. I wasn't afraid to die…I was afraid of the emptiness that I felt inside" he paused closing the book and turning his face to look at Laura "I couldn't feel anything, and that's what scared me. You came into my thoughts, you filled them, it felt good".

When Bill stopped reading, she looked up at him and asked "are you alright?"

"I love you" he told her softly.

Laura stopped breathing for a second, momentarily stunned into silence as she took in his words. After a few minutes his words sank in and she smiled up at him placing hand on Bill's chest "I love you too".

"About time" Bill, who had been waiting with baited breathe for her response, said and leaned down to capture her lips with his.

She slid the hand resting on his chest up to cup the back of his neck and she moved to straddle his lap, pushing him back further into the couch. Their lips crashed together, tongues battling. He pulled his mouth away from Laura, and looking at her, tousled hair, swollen lips and panting, she was an angel.

Moving off Bill's lap, to stand in front of the couch, Laura held her hand to out and said "come with me".

* * *

A/N: if anyone wants to read what happened right after this chapter, I have posted the drabble as a separate story.

Reviews = faster updates :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

_12th September_

At 5:30pm Bill heard Laura's car pull into driveway and opened the front door, as she stepped out carrying a strawberry cheesecake. Bill smiled sweetly and walked over to her, taking the cheesecake out of her hands. "Hey, it looks great" he said, giving her a quick kiss and ushering her towards the front door.

"Hi" she replied "how's the prep going?"

"Well foods all good, however the boys are still a work in progress, they've had their baths, but getting them into clothes has been a struggle" he replied. At that moment the couple heard a high pitched squeal and then the sound of feet running down the hallway. Lee and Zak appeared before them in nothing but the underwear grinning. They ran to Laura each hugging a leg and looking up at her sweetly.

"Where are your shirts and pants boys?" Bill asked the pair with a mock frown.

Lee and Zak continued to grin, saying nothing and hiding their faces behind Laura's legs. Laura stifled a laugh while Bill sighed and shook his head, before giving Laura a smirk and grabbing Lee, turning him upside down.

"Daddy" Lee squealed taken by surprise, while his brother burst into laughter beside Laura.

"Come on, we need to get you dressed before Ellen and Saul arrive"….."Laura, you know what to do" Bill told her with a wicked gleam in his eye, before carrying Lee down towards the boys bedroom.

"Yes sir" Laura said saluting Bill.

"O oh" Zak said looking up at Laura, but he didn't have a chance to run away before she had picked the giggling boy up and begun heading in the same direction as Bill.

It took another 15 minutes to get the boys dressed, which only left Bill five minutes to finish preparing the salad and set the table. Bill rushed around the kitchen, and Laura took the boys into the living room to play, ensuring they stayed out of their father's way.

She was helping Zak and Lee build a Lego shelter for a viper, when a tall blonde woman came sauntering into Bill's house, a man following closely behind carrying a bottle of wine and ambrosia.

"Bill" the woman called out, the smell of alcohol unmistakable from where Laura was sitting.

Bill poked his head out from the kitchen and smiled when he spotted his friends. "Ellen, Saul, how are you doing?" he asked walking over to clasp Saul's hand and place a kiss on Ellen's cheek. Turning towards Laura and the boys he held out a hand to Laura, helping her up from the ground. "Saul Ellen, this is Laura Roslin, my girlfriend" Bill said, "Laura, these are my friends Saul and Ellen''.

"Nice to meet you" Laura said extending her hand in greeting.

"So this is the woman I keep hearing about all the time when we are upon the Atlantia" Saul said kindly taking Laura's hand.

Ellen on the of her hand looked Laura up and down, appraising her before lightly taking Laura's hand and saying "well aren't you just sweet, you look nothing like Carolanne" in a sarcastic tone, causing Laura to freeze.

Feeling the tension in the room building Saul stepped forward, offering the bottle of ambrosia to Bill and said "why don't we all have a glass of ambrosia and sit down to chat".

"Great idea Saul" Bill said grabbing some tumblers out of a cabinet, and quickly pouring four drinks.

"Sit down you two" Bill said gesturing towards the couch, "I'll just go grab something for the boys".

"Is she always like this?" Laura asked concerned, following him into the kitchen.

"She's just got a big personality, which takes a bit of getting used to, and even though she sleeps with half of the fleet when we're away, Saul loves her….she'll grow on you over time" Bill told her gently embracing her and giving her a quick kiss for reassurance, before handing her two juice boxes for the boys.

* * *

When dinner was ready, Laura and Bill sat down on one side of the table, with Saul and Ellen seated opposite them, and one of the boys each at each end of the table. The group chatted amicably as they ate their meal, with Saul asking questions about Laura and telling her stories about Bill, the boys from time to time injecting with stories from their week.

Having polished off her fourth glass of ambrosia Ellen turned towards Lee and said "you are the spitting image of your mother Lee, but you Zak, you definitely take after your father".

Laura stiffened in her chair, although she knew about Lee and Zak's mother, and the boys mentioned her from time to time, it was still a relatively new topic. Hearing her name brought up for the second time by people who knew her as Bill's former wife, made her feel that she was coming up short in comparison to Carolanne. Bill noticing her discomfort, placed a hand on her thigh stroking softly. He gave a stern look to Ellen, who knowing she had hit a sore spot just grinned and asked for another glass of ambrosia.

"They do, but they're still young so who knows….did Lee tell you about his pyramid games?" Bill asked trying to change the topic.

"I'm the most improved player" Lee beamed to the group, telling the group in detail about his coach's comments at the latest game. Bill let the kids direct the conversation for the rest of the meal, ensuring they stayed on safe topics.

Once everyone finished their meal Laura and Bill cleared the used dishes and brought out the cheesecake. Upon seeing the dessert Zak and Lee immediately perked up, their eyes growing wide as they kneeled on their seats to gain a better view. Laura grinned at their faces, pleased that they appreciated her effort and cut six slices, placing them in front of each person with a fork.

"Yum" was the only noise heard around the table, especially from the boys, who ended up with a large amount of the cheesecake on their faces. The adults laughed at the children and Bill grabbed a wet cloth to wipe their faces, before instructing the group to move to the living room while he made a coffee for all the adults and Laura grabbed both Lee and Zak a small bottle of milk.

Zak snuggled next to Laura on the couch drinking his milk, while she sipped her coffee and stroked a hand through his hair. Lee however wanting to be a big boy sat in his own chair.

Laura left most of the talking to Bill, enjoying how animated he was, as he talked with one his closest friend. So far from the little time she'd spent with the couple, Saul really seemed to be a good man, who genuinely cared about Bill. Ellen on the other hand was a bit hard to swallow at times, although after a stern talking to her by her husband while Laura was in the kitchen, Ellen was trying to include Laura and find things they had in common.

Laura looked down and found Zak fast asleep with his head resting on her chest and his hand barely holding onto his bottle. Laura smile and ran her hand down his back, looking towards Lee and finding him half asleep too.

"I think it's time for the boys to go to bed" Laura said indicating towards the sleepy boys.

Bill moved to get up, but Laura placed a hand on his shoulder and said "stay and talk to Saul and Ellen, I'll get them into bed". She lifted Zak into her arms and walked over to Lee rousing him before heading with the two sleepy boys towards their bedroom.

* * *

"Thank you for coming" Bill said as the group moved towards the door once the clock hit midnight.

"That's okay, it's always good to spend time with you off of the ship, and it was good to finally meet you Laura" Saul replied giving Laura a friendly hug.

"What he said" Ellen slurred as Saul struggled to hold her upright "oh, I nearly forgot". Laura held out the unfinished bottle of ambrosia and a stumbling, giggling Ellen grabbed it, thanking Laura as she walked out the front door.

"Thank you" Bill said kissing Laura once the door was fully closed "I know Ellen can be bit much, but once you get to know her she changes".

"That's okay, I survived the experience, plus it was nice to get to know your friends, especially as they told me some interesting stories about you" she replied grinning and wrapping her arms around his neck.

When Laura started to yawn Bill told her "you should stay tonight, I don't want you driving if your tired".

"Are you sure it's okay for me to stay over while the boys are here?" She asked. Bill smiled at her, cupping her hand in his and leading her up the hallway to his bedroom.

* * *

I hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

_15_ _th_ _October_

Laura woke up and immediately ran to the bathroom holding her hand to her mouth, as a wave of nausea hit her. She felt awful, her stomach churning in complaint. She hadn't been feeling well for a few days, but had until now, thought that she just had a bug that needed to run its course.

When the nausea subsided, she rested her head against the wall next to the toilet and sighed, knowing that the last time Bill had been in town they had been a bit reckless, and the nausea could potentially be linked to something else. Getting up, she quickly threw on some clothes and grabbed her keys, heading to the supermarket.

After four negative tests, she booked an appointment with her doctor, knowing the only way to know for sure was to get a blood test.

"Looks like it's just a bad flu Laura, I'm going to give you a script for some antibiotics, and in a few days you should feel better" her doctor told her holding a clipboard with her results, "and I know I don't need to remind you, but make sure unless you're ready for a child, your practising safe sex".

Laura breathed a sigh of relief, glad that it was just a false alarm, and grabbed the offered script. Walking out of the doctors office though part of her was slightly disappointed, that in the future there wouldn't be a little Adam/Roslin running around.

* * *

_17_ _th_ _October_

"Does this look alright?" Laura asked Bill running a hand down herr sophisticated cocktail dress with a bateau neckline, capped sleeves and a thin beaded belt.

"You look beautiful sweetheart" Bill replied cupping her face and kissing her softly.

"Are you sure? I want to make sure that I look perfect for your parents".

"Trust me sweetheart you look stunning, they're going to love you" Bill told her, before narrowing his eyes and smirking as he asked "are you nervous to meet my parents?"

"No….I merely want to make a good first impression" she replied trying to sound confident.

"Sure if you say so...We better get a move on if we are to make an impression at all" he replied trying to usher her towards the front door.

* * *

Bill knocked on the front door and clasped Laura's hand in his, when heard the unmistakable footfall of his father.

The door opened and a distinguished looking man in his sixties, with grey hair and glasses perched high upon his face appeared. "Bill, how are you doing?" The man said embracing Bill in a quick hug, before turning to Laura, holding out his hand and saying "hello, I'm Joseph Adama".

Laura smiled softly grasping his offered hand and replying "nice to meet you, I'm Laura Roslin".

"It's great to finally meet, the woman who has been putting a huge smile on my sons face for the past few months" Joseph said "please come in".

Bill placed his hand on the small of Laura's back and guided her through the doorway, helping her out of her coat and squeezing her hand lightly, before directing her towards the living room.

A short woman, wearing an apron and a cheerful grin was waiting in the living room and said "welcome, I'm Evelyn" before pulling Laura into a hug, "you've done well Bill, she's even more beautiful than Zak described".

Laura blushed at the compliment and smiled politely. "She definitely is" Bill said smiling adoringly at Laura "although I may be slightly biased".

Evelyn rolled her eyes playfully at her sons comment and linked her arm with Laura's, before saying with a mischievous grin "you two go on to the library, Laura and I are going to chat in the kitchen".

"Are you sure it's safe to leave them alone?" Bill asked his father.

"Trust me son, it's best to just leave them alone and not try and interfere" Joseph replied heading towards the library. Bill looked back concerned but followed his father.

"She seems to be a pretty special girl Bill" Joseph said pouring them both a glass of scotch.

"She is, she's amazing woman, and she's great with the boys; Zak absolutely adores her and after a couple months of us dating Lee has warmed up to her as well".

"Keep a hold of her and treat her right, otherwise I'll introduce her to one of the young lawyers at the firm" Joseph joked.

"Don't worry, I love her and would do anything for her" Bill replied.

"Come on, I can see it's eating you alive, let's go see what our other half's are up to" Joseph said chuckling at the younger man.

* * *

Bill and Joseph walked into the kitchen to find Laura and Evelyn huddled together over the kitchen counter laughing. "Your mother is great Bill" Laura said turning around to face him and clutching her side as she continued laughing.

"What are you up to Mom?" Bill asked concerned, walking over to the pair and discovering they were laughing over an old photo album containing pictures of a young William Adama, playing in the sand stark naked.

"I didn't expect to find pictures of you playing in the sand like this" Laura told Bill wrapping an arm around his waist.

"It's not sand, its alluvial deposits, that used to be the river mouth" Bill replied pouting.

"And you just had to take off your clothes and play in the alluvial deposits, how romantic" she teased him, reaching up to give him a quick kiss.

"Okay you two, dinner's ready, everybody take a seat and I'll grab the roast beef from the oven" Evelyn said.

"Wine everybody?" Joseph asked grabbing a bottle of red wine on his way to the table.

"I'd love some" Laura replied.

Joseph filled the group's glasses and raised his glass saying "cheers to new beginnings, and lasting relationships".

"Cheers" the group replied, Bill smiling over the rim of his wine glass at Laura. Evelyn and Joseph looked knowingly at each other, as they watched the exchange between Laura and their son, both pleased that he had found such a strong, confident and kind woman.

"So how are my grandbabies?" Evelyn asked her eyes sparkling.

"There good, Lee seems to be growing like a weed and can't stop talking about pyramid, Zak's a ball of energy, absolutely loving his first year of school. They've both been asking when they can see Grandma and Grandpa again".

"We'll have to set up an outing with the four of us and them" Evelyn decided already making plans in her head.

"Speaking of my grandsons, Lee tells me you used to be a teacher Laura" Joseph said.

"Yes I was, I think that put him off me at first" Laura said laughing "but since I haven't taught in about two years ago, I'm deemed okay by him now".

"So what do you do for work Laura?" Joseph asked interested.

"I run a bookstore in the heart of Caprica City, it's actually where Bill and I met" she replied.

"The boys were running around in her store, while I was looking for a new book, and next thing I know, I'm apologising to Laura, because the boys had knocked over a book display" Bill added grimacing.

"See that's the part Lee left out when he told me the same story" Evelyn commented laughing.

* * *

"It was lovely meeting you Laura, you're a good match for Bill" Evelyn whispered into Laura's ear as the two women hugged goodbye.

"It was great to meet you too, especially as you told me some great stories about Bill" Laura replied mischevously.

"It was good to see you son, and wonderful to meet you Laura" Joseph said clasping Bill's hand and giving Laura a quick hug.

"Thank you, we will have to catch up again soon" Laura said smiling.

"Drive safe" Evelyn said as she closed the front door.

Bill turned to Laura and pulled her into an embrace, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and saying "see not so bad after all, they loved you".

"They're good people" Laura replied tightening her arms around his waist and kissing him soundly, "I'm glad I got to spend some time with them".

"Come on, I'd better get home, hopefully Ellen and Saul survived babysitting duty" Bill said grabbing her hand in his and walking towards his car.

"Now this I have to see" Laura replied grinning.

* * *

Please review, makes my day when you do :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

_21st November_

Bill arrived at Laura's apartment just as she finished wrapping her present for Zak. "Hey, you ready to go?" he asked letting himself in to find her sitting at her dining room writing on a birthday card.

"Hey, yeah I am, just got to finishing packing my overnight bag and then I'll be ready to go" she replied.

"Need some help?" Bill asked following her to her bedroom "I'm sure I can come up some suggestions of what to pack".

"As much as I'm sure you could, I do have to wear more than lingerie over the next few days" she replied grinning at him.

"But you look so good in it" he replied wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her soundly.

"Don't worry I packed something special for you" Laura said laughing at him. She grabbed her bag and looked down at the pair of denim jeans, and fitted red long sleeve shirt she was wearing and asked "do I look okay?"

"You look great, why?" he replied confused.

"It's just that this is the first time that I meeting your ex-wife and I'll admit I'm a little nervous" she replied fidgeting with the strap of her bag.

"Don't worry about it, we've been dating for five months now, so I reckon it's time for the love of my life to meet the mother of my children, and if Carolanne has a problem with that too bad, Zak wants you there anyway" Bill said.

Taking a deep breathe Laura grabbed his hand and said "okay, let's go".

"Why Zak and Lee are already at Carolanne's house again?" Laura asked Bill as they walked to his car.

"Well her place is bigger, and considering we are going to have 15 five year olds running around the house, it seemed easier to have it there, and not move the boys back and forth too much, by me picking them up yesterday, only to take them back there today, but then take them away again tonight. So we just settled on me coming in the morning to give him his presents and then taking the boys home after the party".

* * *

They found a park close to the boys house, luckily the party wasn't meant to start of another 30 minutes, and made their way through the house to the backyard where two large round tables, a small bouncy castle and a games area including twister, ring toss and a bubble station were set up.

Laura shrugged her jacket off, they were lucky with today's weather, although the temperature was just hitting 68 degrees, the sun was shining and Laura could feel a warm breeze swirling around.

Laura immediately spotted a lady blowing up balloons, who she assumed from Bill and the boys description to be Carolanne.

"Come on, let's get this part over with" Bill said grabbing her hand and walking in Carolanne's direction.

"Carolanne" he said by way of greeting.

"Bill" Carolanne replied coolly, before her gaze swept towards Laura, and her eyebrows rose up in question.

"Carolanne I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Laura" Bill said placing a hand on the small of Laura's waist.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, you've raised some great boys" Laura said politely.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you too" Carolanne replied with a strained smile "thank you and it was all with no help from Bill" she added not being able to help herself from having a dig.

"Where are the boys?" Bill asked Carolanne ignoring her comments.

Carolanne went to open her mouth, but before she had a chance to reply the trio heard Zak scream "Laura" as he ran over to her and leapt into her arms.

"Hey little man, happy birthday!" she replied squeezing him tightly.

"I'm five today" Zak told her matter-of-factly "that means I'm a big boy now".

"Yes you are, and I have something special for you" she said handing him her the present, and noticing Carolanne had stormed off.

Zak eagerly grabbed the present from Laura, and began ripping the wrapping paper before exclaiming "woah!" upon discovering the present was the newest model remote control viper.

"Can I play with it now?" he asked eagerly.

"It needs to be set up, so how about we wait until we're back at your dad's place?" she replied.

"Okay….Do you want to come and see the bike Dad got me?" he asked his eyes sparkling.

"Sure" Laura replied smiling.

"My best friend Kara is playing with it right now, the rest of my friends aren't here yet, but her Mom dropped her off early" Zak said pulling her along by the hand towards the far side of the backyard.

"Kara" he called out getting her the attention of the little blonde girl riding around the washing line, "this is Laura".

"She's even better than you said!" Kara exclaimed running up to Zak and Laura "she's so pretty, will you come play twister with us?"

"Sure" she replied already feeling her muscles protesting at the thought of how she would have to bend.

* * *

20 minutes later, two games of twister done and with guests beginning to arrive for the party, Laura took the opportunity to head back towards the porch, and participate in adult conversation.

She smiled when she noticed Bill was sitting with Lee and his parents on the porch. Smiling at the group, she gave Lee and Bill's parents a hug before saying "Evelyn, Joseph how are you?"

"Good, it's lovely to see you again, looks like you were involved in an intense game of twister" Evelyn replied, as Laura sat down between Bill and the older woman.

"I'm definitely not as flexible as I used to be" she replied laughing and trying to work out a kink in her shoulder.

"You're still flexible sweetheart" Bill replied with a smirk before saying "ow" as Laura swatted him on the chest.

"This party is boring, none of my friends are here" Lee said with a frown, crossing his arms and sitting on his grandfather's lap.

"I know buddy, but this is Zak birthday, and for your party he didn't have any of his friends either" Bill replied.

"How about we go play some games?" Joseph asked Lee, trying to distract him.

"Okay" Lee replied sighing, begrudgingly following his grandfather over to the games station.

* * *

The party went by smoothly, well as smoothly as anything can go with 16 hyperactive five year olds running around. Zak revelled in being the centre of everyone's attention, telling everybody multiple times that it was his birthday and he was five. Laura didn't think she'd ever seen Zak look more amazed than when Carolanne brought out his birthday cake, shaped like a viper with sparklers on each corner of the board and five candles. They guests all ate their pieces of cake before the kids moved to the backyard to run around before their parents arrived.

"Hopefully they will run around enough, to use up all the sugar we've given them today" Laura commented watching the few remaining kids laugh and scream, she was sure they would all be in a sugar coma in a few hours.

"Fingers crossed, I'd be happy to just have a quite night in, watching movies with you" Bill replied, wrapping an arm around her waist, and pulling her into his side. "I don't know how you dealt with 25 primary school kids for 7 hours a day 5 days a week".

"Patience, and a lot less sugar" she replied laughing, before looking over her shoulder to where Carolanne was pouring a third glass of wine and asking "does she always drink around the kids?"

"She's always had a couple around the kids…she probably just knows she'll have the house to herself in a few minutes, so she can afford to do want she wants" Bill replied shrugging.

"I guess" Laura said unconvinced.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let her do anything to harm the boys. Come on, we better get ready to go, the last of the guests are leaving" Bill said taking her now empty plate from her, "Lee, Zak, let's get going".

"Okay Dad, bye Mom" Lee and Zak said giving Carolanne a quick hug each before heading upstairs to grab their backpacks.

"Have fun with your new floozy" Carolanne said when the boys were out of earshot.

Bill glared at Carolanne, shocked that she would make a scene on her son's birthday. "Take the kids to the car" Bill told Laura as the boys came running down the stairs "I'll take care of this".

Bill stormed up to Carolanne his tone cold as he said "Laura's a great woman and I won't have you disrespecting her, she hasn't done anything to you, and doesn't deserve to be treated that way" he finished slamming the door on his way out.

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy!

_26th December_

"Hi sweetheart" Bill said wrapping his arms around Laura and lifting her off the ground as he hugged her tightly.

"Hey honey" she replied wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling brightly at him, before she brought their lips together in a heated kiss.

"Gods, it's good to have you in my arms again" Bill commented once the parted, drinking in the sight of her and bringing a hand up to cup her face.

They were so lost in each other, neither one heard Ellen and Saul approaching, until Ellen yelled "Boo" causing them to jump apart startled.

"Gods you two are like love sick puppies" Ellen commented, as she and Saul laughed at the pair.

"Aw don't be too hard on them Ellen, she and the boys are all I've heard about for the last three weeks" Saul commented patting his friend on the back.

"Make the most of the time off Bill" Ellen said, before adding "I know I will" and grabbing Saul's hand to drag him away.

Shaking her head at the couple who were fast becoming her friends, Laura said "do you want to grab some lunch before we head back to your place?"

"Sounds good, I'm starving" he replied kissing her one more time before grabbing his bags.

"Great, I parked just off the base, so we don't have to walk too far" she said clasping his hand in hers.

* * *

"It's good to have you back in town" Laura said holding Bill's hand with hers, when they were seated opposite each other at a small café in the centre of Caprica city.

"I'm glad to be back, I missed you and the boys a lot, especially yesterday" he replied running his thumb over the back of her hand.

"It's good I get two weeks off, I just wish Carolanne would have compromised and let me have the boys a bit longer and earlier since I didn't get to spend Christmas with them" Bill said disappointed.

"Yeah I know, but that's Carolanne, she loves being difficult. On the bright side though we get a week all to ourselves without any kids in the house" she replied her eyes gleaming.

"I do like the sound of that" Bill replied grinning and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm sure you do" Laura said leaning over and kissing him lightly, before adding "oh also Marcy invited us to her annual New Year's Eve party that she's holding at one of the hotels down near the waterfront, and I thought it might be a fun night out for us".

"Sounds good, I wouldn't pass up a chance to see you dressed up, plus hopefully I can get Elosha to finish that story you conveniently made her stop telling at the barbeque a few months ago" Bill replied grinning wickedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I think she had me confused with another Laura" she said before bursting into giggles.

* * *

_31_ _st_ _December_

"Can you zip me up?" Laura asked turning to Bill in her deep v neck, long sleeve black chiffon mermaid style dress.

"I could, but I think the dress would look so much better thrown over the chair, while you and I resume our earlier activities on the bed" he said eyeing her.

"If you're a good boy, there will be something special for you later" she replied grinning at him, as his eyes lit up and he quickly zipped the dress up for her.

"What do you think?" she asked doing a little twirl for him.

"That I am the luckiest guy in the world" he replied genuinely, his eyes shining.

Laura smiled, kissing him softly and slipping on her black stilettos, before straightening his bow tie and saying "you look spiffy".

"I had to try and scrub up and bit with you on my arm tonight" Bill replied only half joking, always having felt self-conscious, particularly about his face.

"You are the most kind, loving, generous and handsome man I have ever met, who I absolutely adore and am lucky to have accompanying me tonight" Laura replied sincerely, pressing another kiss to his lip.

"I love you" Bill said before hearing a horn beep outside, "come on let's get going, sounds like the taxi is waiting".

* * *

"Laura" a blonde woman, who Bill recognized as Marcy, shouted when the pair entered the hotel's ballroom. Laura squealed in delight and quickly walked over to where her friends were seated, enveloping each one in a hug.

Bill followed close behind her recognizing Cheryl and her husband David as the tall brunette woman and sandy blonde gentleman, Elosha as the petite brunette woman, and Abigail and her partner Larry as the redheaded couple. He shook the two men's hand and placed a kiss on each woman's cheek before moving back to stand beside Laura, as she wrapped her hands around his bicep and said "I missed you guys".

"It's good to see you two, it's been a while, although I can't say I blame you. If I was in your position I'd probably never leave the bedroom" Marcy said looking Bill up and down with a smirk.

Bill blushed feeling slightly uncomfortable at the brashness of Laura's friend, although he had quickly learnt a few months ago how blunt she could be, when upon meeting him for the first time she offered to let him help her change into her swimsuit.

Marcy called a waiter over with a tray of champagne and said "grab a glass everybody, I want to make a toast...to a new year with wonderful friends".

"Cheers" the group said clinking their glass before taking a sip.

The group mingled for a few minutes, catching up on what had been happening in everyone's lives, before Marcy grabbed Laura's hand and said "come on let's dance".

"But what about Bill?" She asked looking to where he was already making his way towards Elosha.

"That's the whole point" Marcy replied with a wicked grin, before pulling on Laura's hand and adding "come on" at her friends unsure look.

"Fine" Laura said finishing off the rest of her champagne "I don't really have a choice anyway do I?"

"You never did honey" Marcy told her as she pulled her towards the dance floor.

* * *

"What's the damage?" Laura asked Bill sitting down with another glass of champagne when Marcy finally allowed them to return to where the group was seated.

"Well I finally got the ending to that story about one drunken, naked incident during college" Bill replied his eyes gleaming.

"It was one time" Laura groaned taking a large sip "and they've never let me forget it".

"Of course we couldn't" Elosha replied topping Laura's glass up.

"I just want to know how you managed to get out of the pool naked, when the dean was three feet away and your clothes were half a mile away, where you left them before streaking" Bill replied grinning as she blushed.

"Let's just say I wasn't the only person extremely drunk that night" Laura answered cryptically.

"I'm sure you weren't, come on, I haven't had the chance yet to dance with the most beautiful girl in the room" Bill said standing up and holding out his hand. Laura smiled and finished her champagne placing it on a nearby table, before taking his arm and letting him lead her towards the dance floor.

"You look absolutely stunning sweetheart" Bill told Laura wrapping his arms around her waist as the couple swayed gently to the music.

Placing one hand on his shoulder and caressing the short hairs at the back of his neck with the other, she smiled and replied "thank you, you look very handsome…Bill?"

"Yes sweetheart".

"I'm really happy we met each other".

"Me too, apart from my kids, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me" he replied pulling her closer to him, and bringing their mouths together in a heated kiss. The couple only bracking apart when Marcy started wolf whistling, bringing more attention to them. Laura glared at her friend before blushing and hiding her face in Bill's neck.

"Okay everyone as entertaining as these two have been, it's nearly midnight, so let's head out to the balcony to watch the fireworks" Marcy told her guests.

* * *

Bill wrapped his arms around Laura's waist, and she leaned back into him, enjoying the solid warmth of his body behind her.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one" the group chanted together.

"Happy New Year" Laura and Bill whispered to each other before their lips connected in a sweet kiss, as Auld lang syne began to play in the background.

"I love you" Laura told Bill when they parted turning around in his arms.

"I love you too" he replied cupping her cheek and kissing her softly.

Laura looked at him her eyes shining and whispered in a breathy moan "take me home Bill". He didn't need any further encouragement, making sure they quickly made their goodbyes before dragging her out the door.

* * *

A/N: if anyone wants to read the bit (well really it's the length of a normal chapter ;P) following this chapter I've posted it separately.

Reviews = faster updates :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Rating: T 99%, 1% M and only just.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy!

_7_ _th_ _January_

Bill stretched and looked over at the clock on his bedside table, 6:30am they'd have to get up soon, but they had a little bit of time. Grinning he looked over at Laura who was snuggled into his side, her mouth parted slightly as she peacefully slept.

Bill stroked her hair and whispered "morning" into her ear, before kissing her softly as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning" she replied smiling as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Ready for today?" He asked running a hand down her side to rest on her bottom and pulled her closer. With the boys going back to school next week, and this being Bill's last week of shore leave, Joseph and Evelyn, who were already at the lodge, had suggested they plan a four day trip up north from Wednesday to Saturday. They were catching a three hour flight at 10:30am and with business going so well for the bookstore, Laura had hired an older man, named Sherman Cottle, to help out Billy who was in charge.

"I am, our first holiday" she replied grinning leaning up to kiss him.

Bill moved his hands into Laura's hair, deepening the kiss, causing her to moan into his mouth, as she moved to lay atop him. She ran her hands up his chest, gently running her hands over the hard planes of his body, and he moved his hands down to her ass squeezing and pulling her against him.

She ground herself against him causing them both to groan in pleasure as their kiss became more intense, their lips crashing together and tongues duelling.

"We're going to see snow" they heard as Zak burst into the room.

They couple jumped apart, quickly righting themselves as Zak made his way over to the bed. "Why were you on Daddy Laura?" Zak asked standing next to Laura's side of the bed and putting his arms up so she could lift him onto the bed.

"Umm…I was just helping Daddy find something?" She replied settling him between herself and Bill.

"What did you lose Daddy? I'll help you" Zak said pulling the duvet up and sticking his head underneath, causing Laura and Bill to look at each in alarm, not wanting Zak to notice his father's predicament.

"It's okay Zak, I found it" Bill said pulling the covers back over his head, "here's my shirt".

"Silly Daddy" Zak said snuggling in between Laura and Bill.

"He is isn't he" Laura said grinning and brushing Zak's fringe to the side.

"Can we go now?" Zak asked his big eyes pleading at her.

"Not yet bub, the plane doesn't leave for another four hours, how about we sleep a little bit longer, and then we can get up and make pancakes for breakfast?" Laura proposed.

* * *

Laura woke up half an hour later to a small hand resting on her face, an elbow in her side and a pair of blue eyes staring at her from the side of the bed.

"Hi Laura" Lee said tugging on the bottom of his pyjama top.

"Hi Lee" she whispered before Laura looked behind her at Bill and Zak who were still asleep, although Laura didn't know how Bill was with one of Zak's feet on Bill's face and the other resting on his stomach.

"I'm hungry, can we have breakfast?" Lee asked.

"Sure buddy" she said carefully getting out of bed, so as not two wake it's two sleeping occupants. She steered Lee out of the room, quietly closing the door and said "I promised Zak pancakes, does that sound alright?" as they walked to the kitchen.

"Yes" Lee said his eyes growing wide in delight, "can I help?"

"You sure can, I'd love a helper" she replied pulling out an apron for herself and Lee.

"Can you get the flour and sugar?" she asked as she went to the fridge to grab the milk and eggs.

* * *

The group's plane thankfully touched down on time, Bill took care of Lee and their carry-on luggage, while Laura carried Zak, who had fallen asleep on the plane, through the terminal.

"Grandpa" Lee said excitedly, running towards his grandfather when he spotted him and his grandmother standing at one of the luggage carousels.

"How was the flight?" Evelyn asked Laura when she and Bill caught up to Lee.

"Pretty good, we were able to keep the boys occupied the whole time, and an hour ago this one went down" Laura replied, softly rubbing her hand up and down Zak's back, as she watched Bill and Joseph collect their bags.

"Probably a good thing, or we would have a grumpy Zak on our hands in a couple of hours" Evelyn commented.

"Got the last of the bags" Bill said as he and his father walked back to the group with their luggage, "ready to get going?"

"Yes" Lee exclaimed excitedly grabbing his father's hand and walking towards the exit.

Zak had woken up once he was placed in the car and he and Lee had spent the entire car ride with their faces glued to the windows, fascinated with the snow covered ground.

"Woah" the boys said together as they arrived at their accommodation. They had rented a modestly sized three bedroom cabin, which was just a short walk to the main lodge and activities.

"Can we go play in the snow?" Zak asked eagerly, as soon as they placed theirs bags in their rooms.

"Sure" Bill said loving how excited his son was, before asking "do you want to come Mom and Dad?"

"You go on dear, we'll just stay in the warmth while you explore" Evelyn said making herself comfortable on the couch with a book.

"Okay, we won't be too long" he replied ushering the boys out the door.

"Hold our hands please, the path is icy, so it will be slippery" Laura told the boys leading them towards the side of the cabin.

"It's so cold" Zak said picking up the snow and giggling.

"You want to make a snow angel?" Laura asked the boys.

"How do you do that?" Lee replied curiously.

"Like this" Laura said laying down on the ground and moving her arms and legs, the boys quickly following her instructions.

Laura got up to watch the boys and admire her snow angel, when a snowball flew across the air and hit her on the chest. She looked up to find Bill grinning at her and the boys burst out laughing. Laura not one to give up without a fight, grabbed some snow in her hand and threw it at Bill, hitting him in the face, causing the boys to roar with laughter.

"Do you think that's funny do you?" Bill asked the boys before lightly throwing a snow ball at each of them. The boys squealed getting up from the ground and running away as Bill continued to throw snowballs in their direction.

Lee hid behind a tree, before grabbing some snow and throwing it in his father's direction, grinning when he hit him on the leg. Following his brother's lead Zak threw some snow towards his father, however it only landed about a foot in front of him. Laura seeing Zak had pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and was getting upset, quickly went over to him and asked him to help her grab some more snow, so that they could work together as a team.

"We got you Daddy" Zak squealed excitedly, while Bill pretended to fall to the ground injured. Laura smiled over at him and gave him a high five, glad he was smiling again.

"Come on, let's go and warm up inside" Laura said noticing both of the boys teeth were starting to chatter.

* * *

The next days the boys awoke early, but luckily for Bill and Laura, Evelyn and Joseph kept the boys occupied until the sleepy couple emerged from their room. After eating breakfast the group made their way to the ski slopes, with Bill, Joseph and Lee heading to the blue slopes, while Laura, Evelyn and Zak went to the bunny slopes.

Laura and Evelyn watched on as the instructor helped Zak into his skis and began helping him with basic movements. "It's good to be able to spend some more time getting to know you better" Evelyn told Laura.

"I agree, it's great to see the boys with you two, especially Lee with how enamoured he is with Joseph, I think we have a future lawyer on our hands" Laura replied laughing.

"God help us" Evelyn laughed before becoming serious and saying "you're good for Bill and the boys, they have been smiling a lot more in the past few months, than they have for a while, for that I thank you".

"You don't have to thank me, I think the same goes for me, the boys are fantastic and I really do love all three of them" Laura replied sincerely.

Evelyn smiled at her before saying "come on, it looks like Zak wants you to help him", as Laura turned her head to see him slowly making his way towards them.

* * *

_9th January_

While Evelyn and Joseph had gone out for a peaceful dinner by themselves, Bill, Laura and the boys decided to snuggle up in front of the fire, with hot chocolate, marshmallows and a big blanket while watching, at the boys request, the Lego movie. Bill and Laura sat in the middle, while Lee sat next to Bill and Zak snuggled into Laura's side.

"I'm glad we got to spend these few days together as a family" Bill whispered into Laura's ear when the movie started playing.

"I am too, I really enjoyed it. It's been so long since I've been skiing and seeing the boy's reaction to the snow was priceless" she whispered back.

"You are so good with the boys, what did I ever do to deserve you" he replied

"You were yourself that was more than enough" she told him smiling softly.

"I love you" he whispered kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too" she replied leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips before resting her head on his shoulder and pulling Zak closer.

* * *

I hope you liked their little vacation :) Reviews are adored!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy your valentines day treat :)

_12_ _th_ _February_

Laura sat up after her family doctor, Dr. Jane Stevens, finished examining her breasts, buttoning up her top while the doctor collected her lab results.

"So your breasts seemed fine during the exam, but the full run of blood tests we did turned up something unexpected, so on a hunch I had them do some extra tests…...and I guess congratulations are in order, because you're pregnant. So that explains the tenderness you have been feeling in your breasts".

"I'm going to prescribe you some pre-natal vitamins, and I'll make a list of the foods you should avoid during your pregnancy, but mainly you just need to remember you're eating for two now, to drink enough fluids and get enough rest" Jane replied writing her recommendations on a piece of paper.

"I have around ten minutes before my next appointment, would you like to do a sonagram now?" Jane asked handing Laura her written instructions.

"Yes please" Laura said looking down at the test results, slightly bewildered.

"Okay follow me into the adjoining room and we'll have a look at your baby" Jane said holding the door open for Laura, and preparing the equipment while Laura made herself comfortable on the examination table.

"Now this will be a little cold at first" Jane commented squirting some gel on Laura's stomach, before moving the sonogram wand and adding "okay Laura, here's your baby, they're pretty small at the moment, only about the size of a sweet pea, but from the measurements it looks like you're about six weeks pregnant".

"New Year's Eve" Laura whispered to herself.

Watching the image on the screen it suddenly hit her that she was pregnant, a baby was growing inside of her, and although she was terrified at the prospect of becoming a mother, part of her was overjoyed at the news, it just felt right.

* * *

 _14_ _th_ _February, late afternoon_

Laura was cross checking the stock list against the latest order, when she heard a delivery man ask "Laura Roslin?"

"That's me" she replied cautiously.

"Delivery for you ma'am" he said handing her a large bouquet of red roses.

"Oh, um thank you" she said placing them on the counter and reaching for the card attached.

_To my dearest Laura,_

_With you I am the happiest I have ever been, you are the love of my life._

_Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart._

_P.s look out the window_

Laura read the note and then turned confused, before spotting Bill standing outside the shop front with a single red rose. "Bill" she exclaimed running out of the shop and into his waiting arms, crashing her lips against his.

"What are you doing here? You're not meant to be back for two more weeks" she asked when they parted resting the foreheads together.

"Well the Atlantia needed some repairs so I decided to dock for today, and give the crew the day off to do as they please, plus it means I get to spend valentine's day with a gorgeous woman, instead of Saul" he said grinning and kissing her again.

"When do you have to ship out again?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"The repairs should be done by lunch time tomorrow, so I've booked us a table at La Dolce Vita tonight" he told her bringing their lips together again.

"Bill you didn't have to do that, that place is so expensive and usually booked out months in advance, how did you even get us a table?"

"The admiral of the fleet has some good connections, she and I flew together on our first mission, so I called her and told her I had an amazing girl who I wanted to spoil and she set it up for us" he explained.

"You're so good to me" she said pulling him into a tight embrace before adding "come on let's go inside, I feel like we should close the shop a couple hours early today".

"Look who turned up Billy" she said walking into the bookstore with her hand in his Bill's.

"Sir, how are you doing?" Billy said holding his hand out.

"Good, any special plans for tonight?" Bill asked.

"Umm yes, with one of the girls who comes to deliver new shipments to us" Bill replied blushing.

"How does it sound Billy, if we close for the day now, I know you want to make sure you're already for your date with Dee" Laura said teasingly.

"That would be good ma'am, thank you" Billy replied still blushing.

* * *

"Look what I found in the markets when we stopped on Picon for a day" Bill said pulling a book out of his duffle bag.

"A new book, we've still got a few hours till dinner, do you want to read a little bit?" she asked him eagerly.

"Sounds good to me" he said following her into her room and lying down on the bed.

When they were both comfortable he started "Love and Bullets by Nick Taylo, Chapter One. It started like it always did. With a body. This one was in the river. I could tell she had once been beautiful, but this bullet and fast current had taken away from her. All we are, all that we think we are. All that we are certain about is taken away from us. When you've worked the streets and seen what I've seen, you become more and more convinced of it every day. Caprica City had been my teacher, my mistress. From the moment I open my eyes, she's in my blood, like cheap wine. Bitter and sweet, tinged with regret. I'll never be free of her, nor do I want to be. For she is what I am. All that is, should always be."

"Bill" she whispered looking up at him as he paused, knowing that this was the moment she should to tell him about the baby.

"Yes sweetheart" he replied, looking down at where her head was rested on his shoulder, sparkling green eyes looking up at him.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered, holding her breathe as she waited for his response.

Bill blinked at her for a second, her words soaking in, before a grin broke out on his face and he asked "are you serious?"

"Yes, I went to the doctors a couple of days for my annual check-up and the blood tests I had run were positive for pregnancy, six weeks apparently" she told him grinning as well.

"New Year's Eve….we did get a little carried away that night" he replied placing a hand on her stomach.

"We did, so you really are happy about this?" she asked placing a hand atop his.

"I am, you're absolutely amazing, this is the best news you could've every given me….Wow, I'm going to be a Dad again" he said placing the book on the night stand, and moving down the bed so his face was in line with her stomach "hi little one".

Laura laughed at him, as he pulled her top up and kissed her stomach, before whispering "I love you" and moving up her body to kiss her soundly on the lips.

"I love you too" she replied bringing a hand to the back of his neck and crashing her lips against his, as the book lay forgotten on the bedside table.

* * *

"Here you are" Bill said pulling out a seat for her at the restaurant.

"Thank you" she replied smiling softly at him.

"What do you want to drink, we should celebrate?" he asked looking over the drinks menu.

"Well I guess alcohol is off the list now, so I'll just some apple juice" she told him.

"Then I'll have apple juice as well" he replied placing the drinks menu down.

"You don't have to abstain too" she said grasping his hand in hers.

"We're in this together sweetheart, from now on it's no soft cheese, raw meat, caffeine, alcohol, cured meats or sushi" he said running his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Wow, you're pregnant. It still hasn't really hit me that by the end of the year we'll have three opposed to two children" he said amazed.

"I know, I'll admit I'm a little nervous about the whole idea" she replied a worried look in her eyes.

"You will be a wonderful mother, I see it every time you're with the boys" he told her sincerely.

* * *

Reviews make their baby happy :p


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy :)

_6_ _th_ _March_

Bill quietly let himself into his house, aware that Laura was most likely sleeping upstairs.

During their phone conversation last night, Laura mentioned that she'd recently been having some pretty bad morning sickness, so Bill insisted she use the key to his place, he'd given her a few months ago, and rest instead of coming to pick him up.

Walking into the bedroom Bill found Laura stretched out in the middle of the bed, hugging his pillow as she slept. He placed his bag at the foot of the bed before sitting on the bed and whispering "hey sleepy head", as he brushed her hair out of her face.

Blinking slowly Laura stretched before smiling at him and patting the space next to her on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked lying down next to her.

"Okay at the moment, but I don't know why they call it morning sickness, the only time I seem to feel okay is between 12 and 4pm" she replied resting her head on his chest.

"I know, if I could take it away I would" he said kissing her on the forehead. She pulled the blanket down, to just below her waist and grabbed his hand bringing it down to rest on the small hard swell that was beginning to form.

Bill brushed his fingers over her stomach, loving the knowledge that underneath his hand their child was slowly growing. "They've definitely gotten bigger now" he commented moving down the bed to place a soft kiss on her stomach, before sighing and saying "as much as I wish we could stay here for the rest of the day, our sonogram is in an hour, and I'm very much looking forward to seeing the baby for the first time".

* * *

"Hi Laura" Dr Jane greeted the couple, when she and Bill entered her office.

"Hi Jane, this is Bill Adama, the father" Laura said wrapping an arm around Bill's bicep.

"Nice to meet you" Jane said, shaking Bill's hand in greeting before slipping on a pair of disposable gloves.

"How are you doing Laura?" Jane asked, as she prepared the sonogram equipment, while Laura laid down on the bed.

"I am pretty tired, my breasts are definitely getting bigger and the morning sickness is pretty consistent, but other than that I'm doing okay" Laura replied squeezing Bill's hand.

"That's pretty normal for this stage in your pregnancy, your body is working really hard to prepare for and grow a human being, but I'll prescribe you some tablets for the nausea, they won't make it go away completely but they should help" Jane said as she squeezed some gel onto Laura's stomach.

"You ready to see your baby?" Jane asked Bill.

"Definitely" Bill said moving the chair so he was sitting up against the bed, one of Laura's hand clasped in his.

Jane grinned at the pair before moving the sonogram wand and saying "it looks like we were right at your last sonogram Laura, the measurements show you're ten weeks pregnant now and you're baby's about the size of a strawberry," moving the wand over Laura's stomach she added "here's the head and you can see their arms and legs have now developed".

"Do you want to hear the baby's heartbeat?" Jane asked, grinning as the couple nodded their heads, their eyes not breaking from the image of their baby on the screen. The rhythmic sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room and Bill leaned down to kiss Laura, amazed at what he was seeing and hearing.

"I'll print you out a couple of pictures and I'll see you in four weeks' time" Jane said whipping the gel off of Laura's stomach.

"Thank you" Laura and Bill replied gratefully, as Bill helped Laura off of the bed.

* * *

"That's ours" Bill said mesmerised as they sat in the car looking at the sonogram picture.

"I know, we created that" Laura said leaning over to kiss Bill softly, before buckling her seatbelt and adding "come on, the boys finish school in twenty minutes and I'm sure they'll be very excited to see their father".

* * *

Bill was preparing dinner in the kitchen we Lee walked in, a concerned look on his face.

"What's up buddy?" Bill asked kneeling down to his son's level.

"Is Laura alright?" Lee replied tugging on the bottom of his shirt, a nervous habit he had picked up as a young child.

"Why do you ask?" Bill asked confused.

"She has her head over the toilet in your bedroom and I think she's sick" Lee told him.

"I'll go check on her buddy, thanks for letting me know" he said patting Lee on the shoulder and moving towards the stairs.

Bill walked into the bathroom to find Laura with her head resting on the toilet and a hand clutching her stomach. "Oh sweetheart" he said grabbing a hair tie and pulling her hair out of her face, while he rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"How long have you been in the bathroom?" he asked when she lifted her head up to look at him.

"Maybe fifteen minutes, I went to come down stairs, and the smell of dinner cooking, made my stomach turn" she replied.

Lee poked his head around the doorway carrying his favourite stuffed toy "Laura?" he asked cautiously.

"Hey buddy" she said motioning for him to come in.

"I brought you Bob, he makes me feel better when I feel sick" he said offering the teddy bear to her.

"Thank you Lee" she said taking the teddy bear, while Bill pulled him into his lap.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, I just have a tummy bug" she said. She and Bill had decided to not tell the boys until she was past the first trimester.

"I hope you feel better soon" Lee told her.

"Thanks buddy, why don't you help you Dad finish dinner, and I'll be down shortly" she said flushing the toilet.

* * *

"The boys are asleep" Bill told Laura walking into his bedroom and turning the hallway light off.

"Did they go down okay?" Laura asked rubbing moisturiser into her hands, before settling down onto the bed.

"Yeah, three stories later their both out like a light" he said grabbing Love and Bullet's on the way to his side of the bed. It had become their nightly ritual, as soon as the boys were asleep they would lie down and Bill would read to Laura, who with how tired she was becoming because of the pregnancy, wouldn't last long before she fell asleep.

Laura snuggled into Bill's side, and he opened up the book to where they had left off before he shipped out. He took a deep breathe about to start reading before changing his mind and saying "Laura" as he linked their fingers together to get her attention.

"Yes honey" she replied looking up at him from where her head was resting on his shoulder.

"I've been thinking about how neither of our places are big enough to raise three children, and about how we should consider the possibility of finding our own place to move into" he told her watching her face nervously.

"You want to move in together" she said slightly baffled, although she knew it was the next logical step for them to take.

"Yes I do. You're the one for me Laura, and with a baby on the way, I think we should find a permanent place to call home where we can raise all three of our children" he replied resting his hand on her stomach.

"Okay sure, I think that's a good idea" she said smiling at him before adding "read some more please".

* * *

Reviews help the baby grow :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy :)

_10th_   _April_

"I'm glad that now you're in the second trimester the morning sickness has subsided and your energy levels are up again. Your baby seems to be developing nicely, around the size of a peach, and everything looks on track for 14 weeks" Jane told Laura and Bill, as she looked at the sonogram equipment. Laura turned her head sideways smiling at Bill and squeezed his hand lightly before returning her gaze to the monitor.

"I'll get a couple of pictures printed off and book you in for a blood test, just to make sure there isn't anything abnormal" Jane said as she stripped off her gloves and walked towards the reception.

"I don't think I'll every get tired of seeing our baby" Bill commented kissing her hand softly as they waited.

"Me either, even though I'm only 14 weeks along, I already adore this baby" she replied leaning over to kiss his lips lightly.

"Here we go, your little bub" Jane said handing them each a picture, before adding "I've booked you in for an appointment in four weeks time. Over the next few appointments I'll just ask you some routine questions, record your weight, take your blood pressure, listen to the baby's heartbeat and have a look at your belly, so they shouldn't take as long".

"Thank you, I'll see you then" Laura replied, waving goodbye as the couple headed towards the car.

"So how should we tell the boys about their little brother or sister? I don't think I'll be able to hide it much longer, I'll need to go shopping soon, this is the last loose fitting dress I have that disguises the bump" she said running a hand over the curve of her stomach.

"I guess we should probably tell them tonight, maybe we get pizza for dinner, to soften the blow. I know Lee was pretty upset when he found out about Zak" Bill said placing his hand atop hers and rubbing softly.

"Pizza does sound good" Laura commented her eyes widening at the thought, while Bill chuckled at her expression.

* * *

"Daddy" Zak screamed excitedly as he ran towards the pair, his backpack dragging along the ground behind him.

"Hi bub" Bill said scooping Zak into his arms and squeezing him tightly "how are you doing?"

"Good, Kara and I pretend to be in planes at lunch time" Zak told him enthusiastically before noticing Laura was beside them, and instructing Bill to put him down.

"Laura" Zak said happily, as she crouched down and gave him a hug, careful not to press her stomach against him, lest giveaway the surprise.

"Hey bub" she said picking up his backpack for him, and kissing the top of his head.

"Come on lets go get your brother" Bill said grasping one of Zak's hands in his, while Laura grabbed the other, as they walked the short distance to the Lee's classroom.

"Hi Lee" Bill called when they arrived to find Lee and Galen Tyrol playing pyramid on the pavement.

"Dad" he said dropping the ball and running to his father, before whispering "I missed you".

"I missed you too buddy, it's good to be back" Bill replied wrapping his arms around his eldest son.

* * *

"Zak, Lee, can you come into the bedroom for a moment please?" Bill called out settling himself next to Laura at the top of the bed, before hearing the sound of small feet running up the hallway.

"Here hop on the bed with us, Laura and I have something we'd like to tell you" he said patting the space in front of them.

"What is it Daddy?" Lee asked curiously, once he and Zak were settled on the end of the bed.

"Well things are going to be changing around here in a few months, because a few weeks ago Laura and I found out that you and Zak are going to get a little brother or sister" Bill told the pair wrapping an arm around Laura's waist.

"How? Where are we getting them from?" Zak asked confused.

"I'm pregnant bub, the baby's in my tummy" she said smiling softly.

"No it's not" Zak said rolling his eyes, convinced she was joking.

"It definitely is here" she said, lifting her shirt to expose her stomach and placing his hand on the slowly growing bump.

"Wow, a baby is in there" Zak said his eyes growing wide, moving so his face was right next to her stomach.

"Yep that's right, in just under 6 months, you'll have a baby brother or sister" she told him, she and Bill chuckling at his reaction.

Smiling Laura looked over to where Lee was sitting on the bed to find him with tears in his eyes. He sobbed and then scrambled off the bed, running towards his room.

"I'll get this, you go order the pizza" Laura told Bill, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

"Lee?" Laura asked poking her head around the bedroom door, before walking over to his bed and sitting next to him quietly until he was ready to talk.

Lee hugged Bob to his chest and sniffed before asking nervously "when the baby comes, will you and Daddy still want Zak and I to come over?"

"Of course buddy" she said pulling him into her side and kissing the top of his head "why would you think we wouldn't?"

"Mommy said that you and Daddy would get sick of having us around, and that you don't like us" he replied bitting his bottom lip.

"That's not true Lee, your Dad and I love you both very much, we wish we could have you stay with us more. We absolutely want you around when the baby comes, you're a great brother to Zak and you will be to this baby as well, okay?"

"Okay, I like spending time with you and Daddy, it's much nicer, no yelling" he said taking a few deep breathes.

"Does your Mom yell a lot?" Laura asked concerned, as she ran her hand through his hair soothingly.

"Only when she's has adult drinks" Lee told her hiccuping.

"Does she do anything else other than yelling?"

"She broke some glass a couple times, but I just took Zak upstairs and the next morning she apologised" Lee replied shrugging, before looking up at Laura and asking "can I see the baby?"

Laura looked down at Lee, the concern for him and his brother evident in her face, and hugged him to her body, before composing herself and replying "sure, here's a picture we had taken earlier today".

Lee examined the photo closely and touched a hand to her stomach, before looking up at Laura and saying "it looks like a blob".

Laughing Laura rubbed her hand over the small bump and said "it does a bit at the moment, but it's definitely a baby in my tummy".

* * *

"How did it go?" Bill asked Laura when she walked into the kitchen where he was setting the table.

"Um he's happy about the baby now, but I think we need to talk about something he told me" Laura said a worried look on her face.

"Sure what is it?" he asked confused.

"Let's sit down" she said making herself comfortable at the dining room table, "Lee mentioned that Carolanne told him that you and I didn't like the boys. He also said she's been yelling a lot, especially when she consumes 'adult drinks' and has broken some glass when she was mad".

Bill was silent for a moment before slamming his fist down on the table "dammit! She's always had big mood swings, but she promised me she would drink less, why can't she put the boys first for once!"

"It's okay we will figure it out" she said moving around the table to sit on his lap, hugging him tightly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy :)

_18_ _th_ _April_

"How many places left to see?" Laura asked Bill, as she hopped into the passenger seat.

After having told the boys about the baby, Bill contacted a real estate agent to begin both finding them a house and selling Laura's apartment, and to their surprise, a few days after putting her apartment on the market, they received an offer above asking price.

This caused a need to speed up the process but luckily, Bill's house was owned by the fleet, so a) they didn't have to worry about selling the place and b) Bill did not have a lot of outgoing expenses. Therefore once they combined their resources, including Laura's inheritance and secured a small loan, the couple had enough money to buy a house that would accommodate their growing family.

So while Laura had been working at the bookstore during the week, Bill had attended a few open homes with the real estate agent to try and narrow down the houses he wanted to show Laura.

Evelyn and Joseph offered to take care of the boys, while they looked at places, knowing how hard it could be with two boys running around, plus they were ecstatic about the news of Laura's pregnancy and it provided them with an excuse to see her.

"Just one left" Bill said slightly deflated at how the day had gone so far. The preceding four houses they had seen, had in Laura's opinion been too small, too big, too close to the road and too dark, he wasn't sure if they were going to find a place today, but he had saved his favourite to last.

Bill pulled the car into the driveway of an off white rendered two story modern house and Laura got out of the car silently walking towards the house. The waiting real-estate agent ushered them through the door and the couple were led into the foyer which was connected to a large open plan kitchen, dining and living room.

"Here we have a contemporary home, with open plan living areas, five bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms and a generous backyard, which is great for young kids. Now the sellers are having to relocate so they're very motivated to sell their property. I'll let you walk around the property yourselves, and when you're finished we'll talk further" the real-estate agent said before going outside to make some calls.

Laura and Bill walked hand in hand to the back of the first floor where the laundry room, linen cupboard and the first bedroom, which could be converted into study/office were located, before heading upstairs to find a large open space, perfect for a play area, surrounded by three bedrooms and a large bathroom.

Laura let go of Bill's hand wandering into each of the three rooms and into the large master bedroom, which was connected to a walk in wardrobe and reasonably sized en-suite.

Bill watched her closely, giving her the time to properly examine the house, before hesitantly asking "what do you think?"

Laura sat down next to him and too a deep breath, before smiling as she replied "it's perfect, it has everything we want".

"You do?" Bill asked relieved, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into his side.

"I do, I can see us living her with the boys and the new baby".

"Let's go talk to the agent then" he said grasping her hand in his.

* * *

"How did it go?" Evelyn asked Laura when they were seated in the living room with glasses of lemonade, while Bill, Joseph and the boys played outside.

"Good, the final house we saw had we've everything we wanted, enough space for everybody, nice area, a backyard for the kids and it's close to the boy's school, so we put in an offer and hopefully we'll hear back from the agent tomorrow" Laura said her eyes shining.

"That's great news. I know all the boys could talk about today was how they were getting a new house and a baby…..how are you doing?" Evelyn asked smiling as she indicated towards Laura's stomach.

"We're doing well" she said rubbing her hand over the soft swell showing through one of the new maternity dresses she had purchased, it was nice to not have to hide the fact she was pregnant anymore.

"That's good. I'm so excited I'm getting another grandchild, especially one that will have yourself, as an amazing mother" Evelyn replied resting a hand atop Laura's.

* * *

_15_ _th_ _May_

It was finally moving day, and they had enlisted the help of Billy, Saul, Ellen, Joseph and Evelyn, hoping to have the majority of the process finished within a day. They had brought a combination both of their furniture and trinkets, with the exception of new bed's for the boys, some additional appliances and a new desk for the office, from which Laura could run the bookstore if needed. Anything else had been donated or sold.

"That should be the last of it ma'am" Billy said placing the final box in the living room of their new house.

"Thanks Billy" she said, as she watched Bill and Saul bring in Bill's large leather couch.

"Come on boy's lets go set your rooms up" Evelyn said noticing the boys were getting in the way of Bill and Saul, who were arranging the furniture to Laura's liking.

"Thanks Mom" Bill said looking over his shoulder gratefully, as he and Saul placed the remaining pieces of furniture in their allocated spots.

"I'll go set up the boxing equipment, while Ellen's making the beds" Saul said heading towards the garage.

"Thank you Saul. Bill can you please start unpacking the appliances, while I arrange the utensils and crockery in the cabinets?" Laura asked moving towards the kitchen.

"Okay, but I don't want you doing too much, that's why we've got help" Bill said rubbing his hand over the noticeable swell of Laura's stomach.

"Don't worry, I'll only do as much as I feel I need to. Anyway I can feel the baby moving around a lot today, and I'm getting some abdominal aches with my muscles stretching" she replied placing her hand over where she could feel tiny flutters.

"I love you" he told her kissing the top of her head, before moving to the other side of the kitchen.

"Can you help me with these bowls that need to go in the top cabinet?" Laura asked Bill, looking over her shoulder to where he was unboxing the blender and stand mixer.

"Sure" he replied taking the offending item from her, before smiling down at her and wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach. She rested her hands atop his and craned her neck backwards to connect their lips in a sweet kiss.

Laura looked around the room before turning in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling as she said "our house".

"I know, it's perfect" Bill replied grinning at her and leaning down to capture her lips with his. She moaned as the kiss grew heated, their tongues battling for dominance before his lips trailed down her neck, sucking lightly at the flesh he found there.

"I'm done constructing the boy's beds and Evelyn is helping the pair unpack their toys and clothes" Joseph said as he rounded the corner to the kitchen, before stopping still noticing the guilty looking couple wrapped in each other's arms.

Blushing Laura cleared her throat and said "um maybe you can start placing some books on the bookshelf located in the study, Billy's in there helping to organise my desk, but he shouldn't be in the way".

* * *

Two hours later, after having been banned from unpacking anything more when Bill found her on a ladder in the walk in robe, Laura sat on the couch, Zak and Lee either side of her as she read them a book.

"I think that's all the essentials done" Bill said walking into the room, with Saul, Ellen, Evelyn and Joseph following closely behind.

"I agree, we've finished the bathrooms, the kitchen and the bedrooms" Evelyn commented, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Thank you all so much, you've been a big help" Laura said, "how about everyone stays a couple more hours and we can order pizza?"

"Yes" the boys cried in unison.

"What?" she asked when Bill looked at her funny, knowing he would want everyone eating something more nutritious than fast food, "the baby wants pizza".

"Yeah Dad, the baby wants Pizza" Zak said putting his hand over Laura's stomach.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy :)

_1st June_

Sighing Laura unlocked the garage door, and placed her keys and hand bag on the table inside the door. She pulled off her shoes and headed towards the kitchen, yawing as she placed a hand at the small of her back and rubbed her stomach, trying to soothe the active baby. It had been a long day at the bookshop, as the newest release of a popular mystery novelist had seen them attending to customers all day.

Rounding the corner she stopped still, confused as to why there were lit candles around the room and why the dining table was set for two.

Bill stepped out from behind the pantry door and said "surprise", a large grin on his face.

Momentarily stunned, Laura opened and closed her mouth lost for words, before bursting into tears and moving into his waiting arms, well as best as she could at nearly five months pregnant.

"What's wrong?" he asked kissing the top of her head and running a hand up and down her back.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to see you and my hormones are all over the place at the moment" she said wiping the tears from her face.

"Are you giving your mommy trouble?" Bill asked rubbing her stomach softly, before the baby kicked hard against his hand. Bill's eyes lit up and he lifted his head to look Laura directly in the eye.

"They've been very active in the last week" Laura told him smiling and placing her hand atop his.

"Don't kick your Mom too hard" Bill said rubbing the spot where the baby had kicked and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Laura wrapped her arms around Bill's neck and looked at him with a raised eyebrow "why aren't you up on the Atlantia, you're not meant to be back on shore leave for another week and a bit?"

"Well Saul heard that I wanted to come down and surprise you, and he needs some more experience running a ship, so we thought it might by beneficial for both of us, if for a few days I come home and deal with some administrative matters, while he runs the crew" Bill replied smiling at her.

"You always seem to know what I need, I've been missing you a lot this week, the house is so quiet without you and the boys" she told him leaning up to peck him on the lips.

"I know, I hate having to leave you, it's the hardest part of my hob, but I guess we should enjoy any quiet time we get before we have a newborn in the house" he commented kissing her on the forehead.

"Sit down, dinner's nearly ready and a little birdy told me, that you have been craving my spaghetti bolognas all week" Bill said unwrapping his arms from around her and moving towards the island bench where a pot was simmering.

Laura's eyes lit up at the mention of his spaghetti bologna's and she quickly seated herself in anticipation.

* * *

"That was amazing honey" Laura said rubbing her stomach in satisfaction.

"I'm glad you liked it, anything for the woman carrying my child" he replied leaning over to kiss her on the lips.

Bill cleared the table and then held out his hand saying "let's go outside, I have something I want to talk to you about".

"Um okay, sure, is anything wrong?" she asked, slightly worried, taking his hand.

"No nothing is wrong" he replied reassuringly as he led her out the patio door, before kneeling down on one knee in front of her. "Exactly a year ago, I met the most amazing woman, who captured my heart and brought so much laughter and light into my life. She adores my children, and is soon going to be an amazing mother to our child. I never expected to find someone who completely understands me, and although at first I was warry of a new relationship after my divorce, after a while I couldn't picture my life without you. You are my soulmate, Laura Roslin will you marry me?"

Bill opened the box to reveal a 1.51 carat princess cut diamond, with two smaller 0.4 carat princess cut diamonds on either side, all set on a 14k white gold band. Laura stood in front of Bill, a hand to her mouth, shocked for a few moments, before slowly nodding her head and whispering "yes".

Bill let out a sigh of relief, and pulled the ring out of the box, placing it on her ring finger. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, crashing his lips against hers in a kiss that left Laura breathless.

"It's gorgeous Bill, but it must of cost a fortune" she said looking down and admiring the sparkling ring.

"My father gave it to me the first time we went over to their place for dinner. The larger stone was given to my grandmother by my grandfather on their 50th wedding anniversary, and the two smaller stones formed a part of my grandmother's engagement ring. She passed away two years ago and he knew, even then, that you were perfect for me" he told her linking her fingers with his.

"I'm honoured you want me to wear something so precious" she said kissing him softly.

"You are the only one for me, I mean that Laura. I didn't know what love was, until I met you" he told her, bringing his lips to her and kissing her hungrily. She moaned into his mouth and placed her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss and tangling her fingers in his short hair.

Bill broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers whispering "I love you".

"I love you too" she whispered, back before feeling the baby kick against her stomach "ooh".

"They're very energetic tonight" he said placing a hand to where the baby was kicking.

"I know, they've been like this all day, my back is killing me" she told him grimacing.

"How about we have a bath then, we did just buy that new large bathtub" he asked, knowing he had his answer when her eyes lit up the size of saucers.

"That sounds amazing" she said already moving towards the stairs and unclipping her hair. Bill followed closely behind her, helping her unzip her dress, before heading into the bathroom to begin running the bath.

When the bath was three quarters full with warm water, Bill helped Laura situate herself in the tub, before sliding in behind her. Laura leaned back against his chest, closing her eyes and resting her head against his shoulder, before linking their hands together over her swollen stomach.

* * *

"This feels amazing" Laura said after around fifteen minutes of the couple soaking in silence.

"Yeah it does, the views pretty amazing too" he replied cheekily.

"Smooth talker, I'm nearly five months pregnant, with swollen feet and stretch marks" she said discourage.

"You're still most beautiful sight I have ever seen, you have this glow around you, and there is nothing more attractive than a woman who's carrying and caring for your child" he replied looking her directly in the eye.

"I love you" she told him craning her head backwards and connecting her lips with his.

"I love you too" he replied pulling her firmly against him and rubbing his hand softly over her stomach.

* * *

P.s I've separately posted a smutty add on to the end of this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains very brief and mild child abuse, if that sort of thing upsets you or triggers you, please do not read.
> 
> Chapter rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy :)

_19th June_

Laura stretched in her chair and looked out towards the garden, pressing a hand to her back, to try and relieve the ache which had formed. Since she was now a bit over five months pregnant, in order to ensure the house was ready for Bill and the boy's arrival later today, she had decided to work from home and enlist Sherman Cottle to help out at the bookstore.

Laura sighed when she heard the phone ringing, and ran a hand over her face before answering "hello, Laura speaking".

"Hi, I'm looking for Bill Adama" the voice on the other end replied.

"He's not in at the moment, this is his Fiancée, whom am I speaking to?" Laura asked slightly confused.

"Oh are you Laura Roslin? This is Amelia Johnson, I'm a receptionist at Caprica City Primary School and I was calling to enquire about the whereabouts of Leeland and Zakary Adama" Amelia told her.

"Yes that's me. Um the boy's mother should have dropped them off at school, Bill and I don't have custody until the afternoon" Laura replied.

"Yes, according to our records that is correct, however the boys haven't arrived for school, and we cannot seem to reach anyone at the number we have listed for their mother, Carolanne" Amelia explained.

"Um okay, well I'll go over to their house, and see what's going on" Laura told Amelia concerned, already moving to grab her keys and handbag.

* * *

Laura pulled into Carolanne's driveway and noticed the curtains were drawn and a car was still parked outside. Quickly hopping out of the car she walked to the front door and knocked loudly. The door opened slowly and Lee poked his head out, relieved when he realised it was Laura.

"Why aren't you at school Lee?" Laura asked confused following him inside.

"Sssh, Mommy's asleep on the couch, don't wake her up" Lee said grabbing her hand and moving towards the kitchen.

Laura looked over to find Carolanne passed out on the couch, bottles and glasses scattered all over the coffee table, and broken glass covering the floor next to the window facing the driveway.

"What's going on Lee?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Mommy had a lot of adult juice last night, and was yelling a lot. Zak and I got scared, when she started throwing things, so we went up to my room and stayed there. She's mad that you and Daddy are having a baby and are going to get married" Lee told her, tears beginning to fall down his face.

"Oh buddy, come here" she said sitting down on one of the dining room chairs and sitting him on her lap, well as best as she could with her baby bump.

"Are you and Zak alright?" she asked, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

"Zak's up in his room, I told him to stay there while I came down stairs, but my arm hurts, it got cut last night when mommy was throwing things" he said holding up his left arm to show her.

Laura's eyes grew wide at the sight of the multiple cuts on his arm and she said "oh Lee, that must hurt a lot, we need to get that cleaned up".

Just as Laura was about to help Lee off her lap, the pair heard stumbling and then a bleary eyed Carolanne entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Carolanne asked glaring at Laura, her hair a mess and still reeking of alcohol.

"The school called me, because the boys never arrived at school this morning and they couldn't get a hold of anyone here" Laura replied calmly.

"So what, you just had to come here and save the day, while flaunting the fact you're pregnant and that huge rock Bill put on your finger" Carolanne screamed at her "I am doing just fine with the kids".

"I'm just trying to look out for the boys" Laura said, pulling a scared Lee into her side.

"It's okay, I've got it covered, come on Lee, I'll take you to school" she replied roughly grabbing Lee's arm and yanking him towards her.

"Mommy stop, you're hurting me" Lee said loudly, trying to pull out of her grasp.

"You do what I tell you, you hear me?" Carolanne yelled before slapping Lee across the face.

"Don't you dare hurt him" Laura said, as Lee began crying.

"Or what? You're just the tramp Bill's trying to replace me with" Carolanne screamed yanking Lee again.

Laura was about to reply when the trio heard "open up police". Carolanne sighed dramatically, before dragging Lee along with her to the front door.

"How can I help you officer's" she purred upon opening the door.

"Hi I'm Officer Brown and this is Officer Thomson. We got a call from one of your neighbours, who heard shouting coming from your house, may we come in please" one of the officer's said noticing the bottles and broken glass scattered around the living room.

"Who are you ma'am?" Officer Thomson asked Laura once they entered the house.

"I'm the boy's father's fiancée. I got a call from their school this morning, to say they hadn't arrived, and that they couldn't get a hold of their mother, so I came over to check the boys were okay" Laura explained, as a crying Lee ran over to her side.

"Why aren't the boys in school ma'am?" Officer Brown asked Carolanne.

"I slept in okay, so sue me, it's not a big deal, their fine" Carolanne replied loudly, "I certainly didn't need her coming over and interfering".

"How did the little boy's arm get cut, and why's there a hand print mark on his face?" Officer Brown questioned further.

"I don't know, he's a clumsy boy, always hurting himself" Carolanne replied trying to mislead the officers.

"Are you alright little man, did your Mommy hit you?" Officer Thomson asked Lee, not believing Carolanne's explanation.

"Yes" he replied sobbing into Laura's side.

"Okay, ma'am you're under arrest for the simple assault of a minor" Officer Brown told Carolanne, grabbing her arms and trying to bring them behind her back.

"What, hey, you can't do that" Carolanne yelled trying to pull her arms away and kick at the officer.

"Ma'am do not resist, it will only make things worse for you" Officer Brown told her, as Officer Thomson came to assist in her arrest.

"There are two boys?" Officer Thomson asked Laura.

"Yes, Zak is upstairs in his room" Laura explained.

"Okay, and where is their father?" Officer Thomson asked.

"He works for the fleet, but he's due back on shore in two hours. Their grandparents also have guardianship" Laura replied hugging Lee to her side, and running her fingers through his hair soothingly.

"Okay ma'am I suggest you call the grandparent's and take the boys to the hospital, to get them checked out. We'll have to take Ms Adama down to the station and call in child services" Officer Thomson told her, leading Carolanne out the front door.

"Come on buddy" Laura said leading Lee towards the stairs "let's go get your brother and pack you stuff, then we'll go get your arm looked at".

"Okay" Lee replied still crying and clutching onto Laura's hand, as they walked up the stairs. They found Zak hiding beside his bed. He burst into sobs upon seeing Laura and Lee, and ran into Laura's waiting arms.

"It's okay bub, we're going to make it all better" she told him, bringing both the boys onto the bed, and pulling them tight into her sides.

* * *

"How are they?" Bill asked, as he rushed into the Lee's hospital room, Joseph following closely behind.

"There okay now" Laura said from where she sat next to a sleeping Lee's bed, holding his hand, while Zak sat on her lap. Laura had met Evelyn at the emergency room, while Joseph went to pick Bill up from the base.

"We'll go get us all some lunch" Evelyn said, her and Joseph leaving the room, to give the family time to talk by themselves.

"Daddy" Zak said raising his arms towards his father.

"Hey bub" he replied lifting him up and sitting in the chair next to Laura "how are you?"

"Okay, but I was really scared before" Zak told him, snuggling into his father's arms.

"It's okay bub, I'm going to fix this and make sure you aren't scared anymore" he said kissing the top of Zak's head.

"They've checked them both over, cleaned the small pieces of glass out of Lee's arm, and dressed the wound. They're going to keep him for a couple more hours though, so they can ensure they wound is clean and give him some antibiotics to stop the infection that had started" she told him running a hand through Lee's hair.

"How are you doing?" Bill asked running a hand over her stomach.

"Alright, they're asleep now. It was just hard seeing the boys so upset" she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know, I can't thank you enough though for taking care of them, and making sure they were safe" he said kissing his forehead.

"You don't have to thank me Bill, I love these boys, and would do anything to keep them safe" she replied lifting her head to connect their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"I love you" he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "I called my lawyer on the way to the hospital and he wants to meet with us tomorrow, to discuss how we want to proceed".

"Okay that sounds good. I think together we should file for full custody" she told him, looking him directly in the eye.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, knowing it was a big decision to be legally responsible for the boys.

"Absolutely, if anything goes wrong, I want to have the same legal rights to help them, as I would for our child" she said rubbing a hand over her swollen stomach.

"Okay, I was going to tell you about this later, but I guess we should talk about it now. I've told you about the ongoing issues I've been having with the signal officer?"

"Yes, every time you're on shore leave" she replied chuckling slightly.

"Well after my 1000th landing yesterday, I got offered a position as the head of viper strategy/management and training for the Colonial Fleet. It would mean I'd be based in Caprica City, and would oversee all training, and work on improvements to the program plus our combat strategies. They also said they would promote me to Colonel, if I took the position" Bill told her.

"Do you want the position? I don't want you to take it, just because you feel like you need to" she asked earnestly.

"Yes I do. I love flying and I rarely get to do it these day in my current position, I'd like to be involved in making sure our nuggets are properly trained and flying to their best ability. Plus I missed so much of Lee and Zak's first few years, because I was away and I don't want to miss any more time with all three of our children" he said placing a hand atop her stomach.

* * *

At 3pm Lee was discharged and the family headed home, exhausted after the ordeal they had been through.

"Up you come" Bill said lifting Lee and then Zak up onto his and Laura's bed. Zak and Lee snuggled under the blankets in the middle of the bed, with Laura and Bill either side of them.

"How are you feeling now boys?" Laura asked

"Better now, I like being here" Lee said resting his head on Laura's shoulder and a hand on her stomach, something he'd taken to doing in the last couple of months.

"Good, me too" Zak replied.

"I'm glad you boys do" Bill said pulling Zak into his side and adding "Laura and I are going to see if you can be here with us a lot more often".

"I'd like that" Lee said, before his eyes grew wide at the feel of a kick against his hand and he asked "what was that?"

"That was the baby" Laura said "they can hear your voices now".

"Wow that's so cool" Lee said getting up on his knees to look at her stomach closely.

"I want to feel" Zak said getting up and moving next to Lee, placing his hands on Laura's stomach.

Laura moved her head to the side so she was looking at Bill and reached a hand over. The couple smiled at each other and he kissed her hand gently.

* * *

"Based on the preliminary findings of Child Protective Services, I hereby grant William Adama, and in his absence Laura Roslin, full custody of Leeland and Zakary Adama, until such time that Child Protective Services concludes their investigation" the judge said banging her gavel, to signal the end of court proceedings.

* * *

I hope you liked it, this chapter needed to happen so they could get full custody. Please review :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy :)

_17th July_

At 6:30am Laura woke up to the feeling of the baby pushing against her bladder. Sighing she walked, well really sightly waddled, to the bathroom.

She was washing her hands when she spotted two sets of eyes peering at her from the bedroom door. Chuckling slightly, she placed a hand on her stomach and walked over to where the boys were standing, before saying "come on" and gesturing towards the bed. A grin broke out on each of the boys faces, and they ran to the bed, Lee hoisting himself up, while Zak waited for Laura to place him on the bed.

"Oof" Bill grunted when Lee accidentally kicked him in the stomach, while trying to get comfortable.

"Sorry Daddy" Lee said giving him a quick hug, before settling down next to him.

"We have company" Laura told Bill grinning and laying down next to Zak.

"I see that" Bill replied pulling Lee into a tight hug, causing the young boy to squeal. Bill loved hearing the sound of his son happy. Two weeks after the initial hearing, child protective services concluded their investigation and recommended Carolanne attend a three month rehabilitation program, hoping the help would change her behaviour.

The courts subsequent to the recommendation ordered Carolanne to compete a three month period at a facility two hours north of Caprica City, in place of a penalty for the simple assault of a minor charges. Carolanne initially agreed, however when Bill arrived to pick her up and take her to the facility she was nowhere to be found and they were unable to contact her.

A week later, with no contact from Carolanne, the courts determined she had terminated her parental rights and Bill Adama and Laura Roslin were given permanent full time custody of Lee and Zak.

At first the boys had been upset and confused as to why their mother left without saying goodbye, but after long discussions with Bill and Laura about how sometimes people who like too much adult juice make mistakes and need some time to get better by themselves, they were starting to accept the change in their life and routine.

"I want to feel the baby" Zak said placing his hands on Laura's stomach.

"The baby's asleep at the moment, for once, maybe later bub" she replied running a hand softly over his head.

"Okay, sleep baby" Zak whispered to her stomach, before making himself comfortable between his brother and Laura.

* * *

An hour and a half later Laura woke up to the smell of eggs cooking, smiling she stretched her arms above her head and grabbed her robe.

"Morning" she said walking into the kitchen and over to where Bill was cooking omelettes, running a hand gently down his back.

"Morning" Bill replied kissing her softly, and rubbing the swell of her stomach.

"This smells great" she said looking into the pan.

"I'm glad you think so, it was especially requested by the boys for the baby" he replied chuckling, "Zak wants them to be active for the baby shower, so Kara can see".

"I love him, I'm so happy their excited about the baby" she said sitting at the dining table and resting a hand on her stomach.

"I know, especially with everything that has happened over the last month, its good their happy and settling into their new routine" Bill replied, dishing up the omelettes onto plates.

"Breakfast is ready boys" Bill called into the living room where the boys were watching cartoons. The boys came running into the room, Zak sitting next to Laura, and Lee next to Bill.

"Are you boys excited for this afternoon?" Laura asked as she cut her omelette into bite size pieces.

"Yep, we have a surprise for the baby" Lee told her excitedly.

"You do and what would that be?" she asked looking at Bill with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll just have to wait and see" he replied smirking at her.

* * *

Marcy and Ellen had planned the baby shower together, Winnie the Pooh themed as per Zak's suggestion. Laura almost regretted introducing the pair a few months ago, together they got along like a house on fire, and both seemed to immensely enjoy teasing Laura until she was blushing.

At 1pm Marcy and Ellen arrived arms laden with Winnie the Pooh paraphernalia, as well as games, favours and much to the boys delight food, including a two tiered yellow cake, decorated with bees, honey pots and Winnie the Pooh characters.

"How's my favourite pregnant lady, going to tell me the sex yet?" Marcy asked hugging Laura, who was dressed in an off the shoulder white lace sundress.

"Aright, the baby's playing soccer with my bladder at the moment, and nope, I don't know and we won't know until he or she is born. But I'm excited to see what you two have planned" Laura replied trying to peek into the bags the pair had brought along.

"You've got to wait like everyone else missy" Ellen said before adding, "okay we've got an hour before the guests arrive, you sit and enjoy yourself while we get the place ready". They had decided on a co-ed baby shower, wanting to include the boys and Bill in the festivities. So Bill's parents, Saul, as well as Abigail and Cheryl's partners were invited, and to ensure the boys were entertained Kara Thrace and Galen Tyrol were coming over as well.

An hour later the living room was decorated with pink and blue balloons, Winnie the Pooh characters, a congratulations banner and honey pot's containing favours. In addition two tables were set up, one with games and the other with fruit and yoghurt parfait, a Greek pasta salad, minus the feta, mini blue and pink meringues, chicken salad sandwiches and honeycomb. They had gone with ombré grapefruit mocktail.

"Wow, it looks great, thank you both" Laura said giving each of her friends a hug, just as the doorbell rang.

"Kara's here" Zak shouted running to open the door, although he had been told many times that he shouldn't answer the door without an adult. Rolling her eyes Laura followed him and found Kara and Galen waiting behind the open door.

"Hi you two, come on in" Laura said gesturing inside.

"Feel Laura's tummy" Zak instructed Kara, placing her hand on Laura's stomach.

"It feels funny" Kara exclaimed giggling, as she felt the fluttering movements of the baby underneath her hands.

* * *

"So for our final game we are going to play Daddy knows best, I'm going to ask you a few questions and you have to give us your honest answer Bill" Marcy explained to Bill and the group, before asking "what has been Laura's biggest food craving during the pregnancy?"

"Pickles and vanilla ice cream" Bill said with hesitation, causing the group to burst into laughter. "At the beginning of her second trimester I got woken up at 3am, because we didn't have any pickles in the house, and Laura was craving them so much that she threatened to withhold certain adult night time privileges, if I didn't go and find some that very moment".

"You didn't have to go into detail" Laura groaned, as she blushed and put her head in her hands.

"But we're glad he did" Ellen replied chuckling before pulling out a bag with pink and blue tissue paper from behind the couch, and handing it to Laura and Bill who were seated next to each other on the couch, "present time, this is from Saul and I".

Laura looked inside the bag to find a stuffed sheep which played white noise, as well as a grey elephant hooded bath towel and a pacifier inscribed with the words mute button.

"Thank you" the pair replied sincerely.

"Us next, when we had our first this present helped keep him occupied for hours, so we're hoping it will for you too" Abigail said, as Larry handed Bill a large box. Inside the couple found a large beige musical play mat which included a rattle, mirror, and toys that either squeaked or made crinkling sounds.

Next up were Cheryl and David who gave the couple a silver cloud counting sheep bouncer. Followed by Bill's parent's who brought the pair a rocking chair. And then Marcy who brought a set of bibs and onesies, which had either a duck, a monkey, a dog, I love Mommy, or I love Daddy printed on them, as well as stacking cups and rings.

Finally it was Elosha's turn. "Me being the practical one got you these" Elosha commented producing a bag filled with an electric breast pump and a baby bottle set which included four 150ml bottles, four 260ml bottles and an electric steam steriliser.

"Thank you Elosha, these will definitely come in handy" Laura replied inspecting the set.

"Our turn" Lee said, jumping up from the foot of the couch and following his father out of the room, before returning with a white wooden toy chest, decorated with safari animals.

"Open it" Zak commanded jumping up and down excitedly.

Laura smiled and lifted the lid, finding a mobile with Tiger, Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore and Piglet, each hanging from one of the four corners.

"The boys and I were in the model shop and in the kids section there was a DIY Winnie the Pooh mobile, so we decided since we were already going to make the toy chest, we should make a mobile too" Bill explained.

"We helped build it" both boys piped up.

"It's fantastic, I love it and I'm sure the baby will too! Thank you" she replied hugging the boys tightly and kissing Bill lightly on the lips.

"I have one more present" Lee said running into the kitchen before returning with a stuffed brown bear, "it's a teddy bear for the baby, to make it feel better, when the it's scared or not feeling well".

"That's very sweet of you Lee, thank you" she replied smiling and running a hand over the top of his head.

* * *

Bill finished cleaning the kitchen up after dinner and walked into the living to find Laura and the boys asleep on the couch. Smiling he looked at the trio who were snuggled together, a boy on each side of Laura, her arms wrapped around them. He quietly walked over to the T.V and turned off the cartoon they had been watching.

"Sweetheart" Bill whispered, lightly running the back of his hand over her cheek.

"Hmmm" she said slowly opening her eyes, "what time is it?"

"Nearly 8pm" Bill replied kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh, the party must have worn all three of us out" she commented looking down at the two sleeping boys.

"Well it was a lot of excitement for one day" Bill said, as he roused the boys from their slumber.

"It certainly was" she replied chuckling, as she reflected on the day's events. Placing a hand to the small of her back, she followed Bill and the boys up the stairs towards their bedrooms.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy :)

_31st July_

"Frak" Laura said as she flung her bra across the room.

"What's the matter?" Bill asked walking into the bedroom, to find Laura rummaging through her underwear draw.

"I can't fit into my favourite bra anymore" she pouted. Having hit the thirty week mark a few days ago, her breasts had grown further in anticipation of the baby and it had become apparent she would need to purchase a larger cup size. Until now however, she had been able to just fit into her old bras.

Bill chuckled at her and she glared back at him, as she cut the tag off and slipped on a new DD cup bra.

"It's not funny, their so heavy, my back aches, I'm the size of the whale and I still have ten weeks to go" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come here" Bill said moving her towards the large floor mirror located in their room.

"You are the most stunning, gorgeous woman I have ever seen, your breasts are amazing and the sight of you carrying our child, takes my breath away" he told her wrapping his arms around her waist and resting them on her swollen belly.

"I love you" she said craning her neck backwards to kiss him softly.

"I love you too" he replied, rubbing a hand softly over her stomach.

"Come on, you better go pick the boys up, while I finish packing all the heavy items, so we can get to the hotel before dinner time" Bill said helping her into the knee length white floral wrap dress, she had laid out on the bed.

Bill had just returned from his last trip aboard the Atlantia before his promotion and the couple had decided they wanted to spoil the boys before the baby arrived, so they were surprising them by driving two hours north to Galactic Land, a spaced themed amusement park.

* * *

"We're back" Laura called into the house, carrying the boys backpacks as they raced to greet their father.

"Daddy" the boys screamed in unison jumping into his waiting arms.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Bill asked hugging them tightly.

"Good, we missed you" Zak said burring his face in Bill's neck.

"I missed you too, but I start my new job next week, so I'll be home all the time now" Bill told them excitedly.

"Why are the suitcases packed?" Lee asked confused looking over to the bottom of the staircase, where Bill had placed the packed bags.

"Well since the baby's due in just over a couple of months, Laura and I thought we would take you both to Galactic Land" Bill explained.

"Yay" the boys screamed, their eye's lighting up in excitement.

"Are we all ready to go?" Laura asked Bill, knowing now that the boys knew the surprise they would want to leave as soon as possible.

"Yep, we should be. I've just got to pack the car, if you want to make sure the boys have picked the toys they want to take for the car ride" Bill said putting the boys down and picking up two of the suitcases.

"Sure, come on you two" Laura replied heading with the boys up to their rooms.

* * *

"Okay, now make sure you hold onto one of our hands at all times boys, there is going to be a lot of people inside, and we don't want to lose you" Bill told Lee and Zak as they were waiting in line to enter the amusement park.

"We will" the boys replied Lee grabbing Laura's hand, while Zak grabbed Bill's hand as soon as they entered the park.

"Woah" Zak said pulling Bill towards a flying viper ride, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I think I might skip this one, and let you boys all go together" Laura said as she watched the boys excitedly run into the attraction and hop into a viper, Zak in the front, Lee in the middle and Bill at the back.

Resting against the railing, she smiled watching how the boy's shouted in glee as they flew around the eye of Jupiter.

"That was so much fun" Lee said running up to Laura when they were done.

"I'm glad you guys enjoyed it, what do you want to ride next?" she asked.

"How about that" Lee said pointing to one of the larger rollercoasters, which took people over and under a futuristic land name New Caprica.

"Sounds good" Bill said heading in that direction, before turning to Zak and ruffling his hair as he said "sorry buddy, but you're not tall enough to go on this ride".

"But I want to go on it" Zak replied pouting and crossing his arms.

"I know bub, but I'll wait here with you. We can get a drink and you can pick the next ride we go on" Laura told him, running a hand through his hair and taking his hand in hers.

"Okay" Zak replied still pouting and resting his head on Laura's side.

"What do you want to go on?" Laura asked him showing him the park map they had collected at the entrance.

"Cylon blasters" Zak replied sucking on the juice box Laura pulled out of the backpack she was carrying.

"Okay, we'll do that as soon as your Dad and Lee are done" she replied hugging him to her side.

"Is the baby awake?" Zak asked pressing his hand to her stomach.

"Yep, their kicking over here" she told him moving his hand to the other side of her stomach.

"I'm glad you and Daddy are having a baby, I'm going to be a big brother" he told her smiling softly.

"I'm glad we are too bub" she replied kissing the top of his head and watching Bill try to control an excited Lee, as they exited the ride and headed in their direction.

"That was intense, reminds me of flying a viper" Bill told her when he reached the pair.

Laura chuckled "I'm sure it was. Zak likes the idea of cylon blasters, you ready to head there next?"

"Sure sounds good, come on bub" Bill said lifting Zak up so he was sitting on Bill's shoulders.

* * *

After a late lunch and with the boys beginning to tire, the family decided to go on the boat cruise through the mythical land of Kobol. Bill helped Laura step down into the boat and the group sailed down the through the dense rain-forest before entering the Tomb of Athena.

"It's dark" Zak whispered, slightly scared, from where he sat next to Laura.

"I know, come here bub" she replied pulling him into her side, as the boat moved in between the broken relics before entering into 'Earth' and the statues of the twelve colonies.

"You guys alright up there?" Bill asked from where he and Lee were seated behind the pair.

"Yep, it was just a bit too dark for Zak before" Laura replied, smiling reassuringly.

* * *

It was the family's final day and after the excitement of yesterday the group had planned to spend the morning relaxing beside the hotel's pool, before they had to pack up and head home.

"Are you all in your swimsuits?" Laura called to the boys, as she stepped out of the bathroom in a V neck halter white and navy stripped one piece.

"Yes" the boy's replied from where they were watching cartoons from the small couch.

"You look beautiful" Bill told Laura as he stood next to their bed packing the boys goggles and Zak's inflatable ring into a small bag.

"Thank you" she replied smiling, loving how even when she was six months pregnant, the way he looked at her made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

"How's the baby doing?" he asked running a hand over her protruding belly.

"Full of energy at the moment, I'm hoping the water will lull the baby to sleep" she told him placing a hand at the small of her back, to try and relieve the ache that had formed.

"Oh sweetheart, I'll give you a massage when we get back" he told her and kissed her softly, before asking "are you ready to head to the pool now?"

"Yep, just let me put some sunscreen on myself and the boys" she said grabbing the sunscreen and walking towards the boys.

"Laura" Lee groaned, trying to bat her hand away as she generously applied sunscreen to Zak and himself.

"Okay, we're all good" Laura said grinning as she capped the bottle of sunscreen.

* * *

"Home sweet home" Bill said opening the garage door and carrying a sleepy Zak through the doorway. After spending the morning in the hotel's pool and going down the three slides countless times, the group had checked out and headed to a small café for lunch, before starting the two hour drive home. Upon his parents request they had stopped by Evelyn and Joseph's house for dinner, and were only now at 8pm arriving home.

"I'll put this one in his bed" Bill said indicating to Zak.

"Okay, I'll take care of Lee" Laura replied steering the yawning boy towards the stairs and up to his room.

"Thank you for taking us on a trip" Lee said when he was settled in bed, Laura laying down beside him.

"That's quite alright, your Dad and I love you, and we wanted to do something special for you two" she told him and hugged him tightly.

Lee was silent for a moment before looking up at her and replying "I love you too, I'm glad you and Daddy are getting married and that Zak and I get to stay with you".

Laura was speechless momentarily before a grin broke out on her face and tears gathered in her eyes at his omission. "I'm glad you two are here with us too, you're an amazing little boy" she told him and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed their getaway, please review :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy :)

_15th August_

"You want to open the door for us?" Bill asked Lee and Zak, as they arrived at Dr. Jane's office.

"Yep" the boys replied, eagerly pushing the door open for Laura.

"Hi Laura, Jane's ready for you now if you want to go through" Claire, the receptionist, told her.

"Thanks Claire" Laura said, steering Lee and Zak towards the open office door.

"Hi Jane, we've got two additional friends with us" Laura told Jane smiling.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Nelson" Jane said holding her hand out to the boys.

"Hi" the boys replied shaking her hand quickly and looking around the room curiously, before both sitting on Bill's lap next to the examination bed.

"How's everything going?"

"Good, very active, I am at the point where I'll be happy to get this bowling ball out of me...I know it's not normally done, but with the boys being here, do you think we can do ultrasound as well?" Laura asked once Dr. Jane had finished her usual examinations.

"I don't see why not, I'll just check the heartbeat first" Jane said picking up the Doppler.

"It sounds like someone's knocking" Zak giggled as they sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"All sounds good Laura" Jane said writing down a few notes, before asking Lee "are you ready to see your sibling?"

"Yep" he said quietly, eyes transfixed on the screen waiting to see he's little brother or sister.

"I see it!" Lee exclaimed when the 3D image appeared on the screen "they're sucking their thumb".

"I see it too" Zak added pointing to the screen excitedly.

* * *

Once the appointment finished the boys went on a picnic lunch with their grandparents, while Laura and Bill headed to the furniture and baby stores to pick out items for the baby.

Within the first out the couple managed to find a white adjustable two height rectangular crib with line pine bars, and a black one-step compact fold stroller with a reversible seat, which was able to recline fully and included an extra-large extension canopy to keep the baby protected when the seat was reclined.

"Okay what's next on the list?" Bill asked once they had collected the light grey changing table with removable changing station, three practical drawers and a cupboard for storing baby products.

"Um baby carrier's, I've already got the wrap carrier I purchased a few weeks ago, but I want something a bit more solid too" she told him.

"How about this, it's got an easy to adjust bucket seat, a UPF 50+ tuck away baby hood for sun and wind protection, and it says it's easy for breastfeeding?" Bill asked.

"You'll need to try it on, I want to see how it fits" Laura said smirking. as she picked up the carrier and handed it to him.

Just as they were fastening the carrier a sales assistant walked up to the couple and asked "do you want to purchase the carrier, I can place this with your other items at the counter?"

"Yes, I think this will do nicely" Laura replied smiling at Bill.

"Great, is there anything else I can help you find?" the sales assistant asked.

"Yeah we're still looking for a high chair" Laura told her.

"Well over here we have this high chair which is one of our best sellers, it can be converted into an reclinable infant high chair with head and body support, as well as a traditional baby high chair, infant booster, toddler booster or a youth chair" the sales assistant explained walking towards the rows of high chairs.

* * *

"You need to read the instructions Bill" Laura said as she and Bill looked over the piece's that needed to be assembled for the changing table.

"I'll be right" Bill replied confidently, looking at the pieces to try and decide what went together.

"We're ready" Zak said as he and Lee wandered into the room, wearing their toy tool belts, which had been purchased when they built the mobile and toy chest.

Laura chuckled at the sight of the boys and sat in the rocking chair.

"I'm sure Daddy would love some help" Laura told the boys, knowing that most likely they would get in the way, but the quicker she could frustrate Bill into reading the instructions, the better.

"Is this the piece you need?" Lee asked picking up a random panel.

"No buddy, I'm still trying to figure out which pieces I need" Bill replied scratching his head.

"How about this?" Zak asked handing him another random piece.

"Um no I don't think I need that one bub" Bill said confused.

Chuckling Laura held out the instruction book to Bill with a smirk on her face. He quickly took it off her with a mock glare before telling the boys "okay, Zak can you get me the piece marked A, and Lee the piece marked J".

* * *

Laura was sitting on the couch, her computer resting on her knees finishing some last minute things for the bookshop, when Zak wandered into the living room.

"Hey bub, have you finished the changing table?" she asked running a hand through his hair.

"No, I got tired and hungry" he told her, climbing up onto the couch and snuggling against her.

Smiling Laura asked "how about we make some dinner then?"

"Pizza" Zak said hopefully.

"Nice try, but I think we better having something a bit healthier. How about we make oven baked chicken with butter and herbs, and we can make those homemade wedges you like?" Laura offered.

"Yum" Zak replied nodding his head.

"Okay, how about you go get me three potatoes then" she said directing him to the pantry.

"Okay" Zak replied climbing of the couch and running into the kitchen with Laura waddling behind him.

"I've got them Mommy" Zak said before stopping still, his eyes growing wide at the realisation of the word he had just said.

"Was that naughty?" he asked scared, tears in his eyes.

"Not at all bub, come here" she replied picking him up and sitting him on the bench. She knew lifting Zak wasn't the best idea, but as long as she lifted from the knees, this was a time where the rules needed to broken.

"Hey look at me it's alright" she told him, wiping the tears from his cheeks, "it's okay if you want to call me that"

"It is?...My mommy left us, buy you've stayed and you make me feel happy and special, which my Mommy never did. I'd like you to be my Mommy" he said sniffling.

"Sure it is, I'd be honoured" she replied hugging him tightly.

"I love you" he whispered into her neck.

"I love you too bub" she told him kissing the top of his head.

"Come on, let's finish making dinner" she said picking him and placing him next to her.

* * *

"Okay, that should take twenty minutes" Laura said placing the chicken in the oven. after sealing the chicken in the pan.

"Let's go see how your Dad and brother are going" she told Zak, smiling as he ran ahead of her up the stairs.

"This looks great" Laura said as she entered the baby's room to find the chester drawers, changing table, rocking chair and the toy chest set up in the room.

"Thank you, piece of cake" Bill replied grinning as he came over to stand next to Laura and wrapped an arm around her waist, "the crib is in our room now too".

"You both did a good job" Laura said kissing his cheek and hugging Lee to her side.

"What did you think bub?" Bill asked lifting Zak into his arms.

"That the baby will like it" Zak replied smiling.

"Well that's settled. Dinner's nearly ready, so why don't you two wash up and come down stairs" Laura said.

"You didn't have to cook sweetheart, I could've done it. I don't want you over exerting yourself" Bill replied.

"I'm pregnant Bill, not an invalid. I might not be as good a cook as you, but I do alright" Laura told him smiling, while shaking her head at his over protectiveness.

* * *

Reviews are adored :) not long now till baby is born.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy :)

_12_ _t_ _h_ _September_

Bill rolled over in bed and stretched out an arm to wrap around Laura. Feeling only cold sheets beneath his hand, he lifted his head up to find her missing. Yawing he got up out of bed and headed downstairs towards the light in the kitchen.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing, it's 3am?" he asked when he found Laura cleaning the fridge out.

"I can't sleep, I can't seem to find a comfortable position, and even if I do, five second later I need to go to the bathroom again" she replied pulling the cheese out from the fridge and checking the expiry date.

"Oh sweetheart, come back to bed and I'll give you a massage" he said placing the cheese back in the fridge, and leading her by the hand to their bedroom.

"How does that feel?" Bill asked after propping pillows around her body to support her side and stomach.

"A bit better" she replied sighing softly.

Bill laid down next to her and kissed the back of her head, before balling his right hand into a soft fist and running his knuckles in a curve from her neck to her hips.

"That feels so good" Laura moaned some of the tension beginning to dissipate.

"I'm glad" he replied moving to her legs, and gently rubbing her outer legs in a small circular motion, making sure to direct the blood flow towards her heart.

As Bill silently relieved the pressure in Laura's hands and feet, Laura took a deep breath and asked "Bill?"

"Yes sweetheart" he replied smiling at her softly.

"I'm scared" she told him in a quiet whisper.

"Whatever for?" he asked looking up at her confused.

"I'm scared I'm going to do everything wrong, and that I won't be a good enough mother" she replied sadly, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart, there is no need to feel scared, you're going to be a great mother. I see you with the boys, you're amazing, and no matter what we're in this together. I wasn't around for long periods of time when the boys were young, so I'm going to be learning alongside you" he said kissing her cheek and resting a hand on her stomach.

"Thank you, I love you" she told him craning her neck back to connect their lips.

"I love you too" he replied, looking at her concerned when he felt her stomach harden underneath his hand.

"It's just a Braxton Hick contraction, I get them every now and again" she told him reassuringly.

"You'll tell me if you think it's anything more than that right?"

"Of course I will. We should get some more sleep, it's going to be a big day with Lee's grand final" Laura said lacing their fingers over her stomach.

* * *

"Go Lee" Laura cheered from where she sat next to Bill in the stands, as Lee threw the ball into the basket.

"Yay" Zak shouted from his perch on his father's lap, excited that his brother's team was now in front.

"Sorry we're late, this one was impossible to wake up this morning after last night" Ellen said gesturing towards Saul, seating herself beside Laura and Bill.

"That's okay, they still have twenty minutes to play and Lee just scored" Laura said hugging Ellen.

"Aunty Ellen" Zak said cheerily, climbing off of his father's lap and walking over to Ellen, his arms stretched out.

"Hey bub, how are you doing?" Ellen asked picking him up and sitting him on her knee.

"Good, I'm going to be a big brother" Zak informed Ellen.

"I heard. I bet you can't wait to pop that out" Ellen said pointing at Laura's stomach.

"You have no idea, every day I have heartburn, swollen feet, I can't sleep and the baby's dropped recently so although I can breathe better, I have a lot of pressure on my pelvis. Just four weeks to go though" Laura replied running a hand over her stomach, before hearing Bill mutter "dammit" as the other team levelled the scores.

"It's okay honey, there is still ten minutes of play left" Laura said squeezing Bill's thigh.

"How has the new job been going?" Ellen asked Bill, trying to distract him.

"Good, it's nice to have more time with Laura and the boys. I really like getting to teach the new nuggets and work on the fleet's training programs. I'm still getting used to not seeing Saul everyday though" Bill replied smiling and wrapping an arm around Laura's waist.

"Well maybe you can put in a word for him" Ellen said half-jokingly, she had been trying to get Saul to work on the ground for years now.

Bill was about to respond when Zak stood up and asked "Mommy can I get a drink?"

"Sure bub, Dad will take you to the canteen to get a juice box" Laura replied.

"Mommy?" Ellen asked curiously, when Bill and Zak were out of ear shot.

"Yeah it started a few weeks ago, he accidentally called me Mommy, and when we spoke about it, he said after everything that has happened in the last few months, he'd like to call me Mommy. I told Bill about it that night and we both decided, it if it's what makes him happy and with Carolanne being gone with no contact for just under three months, we'd just go with it" Laura replied shrugging.

"I'm glad they've settled into their new routine, it was hard to see how confused and devastated they were the first few weeks after Carolanne disappeared" Ellen said.

"Yeah me too, as long as they're happy, I'm happy" Laura replied smiling.

"What did I miss?" Bill asked when he and Zak returned with refreshments.

"Nothing as of yet" Laura replied, before noticing Lee grab the ball and duck away from the other team member's tackle.

"Go Lee" the group shouted as Lee threw the ball into the goal. Two minutes later the game was over and Lee's team had won the grand final.

"You did a great job buddy" Laura said hugging Lee tightly, when he joined his family.

"Thank you" Lee replied smiling shyly.

"You were fantastic" Bill said lifting Lee into the air and up onto his shoulders, "how about we grab Pizza to celebrate?"

"Sounds good to me" Laura said following the boys down the grand stand.

"Where do you want to go for pizza Lee?" Laura asked turning to the young boy, at the same moment one of the father's from the other team came rushing through the group, and knocking Laura causing her to fall onto her side hard.

"What do you think you're doing?" Saul yelled at the man, as Bill rushed to Laura, helping her off the ground.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Bill asked, becoming increasingly concerned when she shook her head and grimaced in pain.

"I've got a lot of abdominal pain" Laura replied clutching her stomach.

"I've got to get her to the hospital" Bill told Saul, "can you take the boys back to our place and look after them for a little bit?"

"But I want to come Daddy" Lee said the worry evident on his face.

"I know buddy, but I need you to stay with Ellen and Saul, as soon as we know what's going on, I will call you" Bill promised.

"Okay Daddy" Lee said hugging him tightly.

* * *

"You've had a mild partial placental abruption due to the fall" the doctor told the couple, "we're going to monitor you for a couple more hours, but as long you don't begin bleeding again, I'll send you home on strict bed rest for the next four weeks, with only minimal activity during the day".

"Okay, thank you doctor" Bill replied clutching onto Laura's hand and letting out a large sigh of relief when the doctor closed the door to the hospital room. "What are we going to do about the bookshop?".

"Don't worry honey. The new girl I hired, Tory, starts Monday, so I'll pass on most of my responsibilities to her, and just get Billy to come to the house for the things I personally have to do" Laura replied running a hand down his arm.

"Okay, I was really worried about you and the baby. I wanted to throttle that guy for being so careless" he told her, anger slightly seeping into his tone.

"I know, so was I, but as the doctor said the baby and I are fine, and as long as I follow his orders, everything should go smoothly" she said kissing him softly.

"I love you" Bill replied cupping her cheek and resting their foreheads together.

"I love you too".

* * *

Reviews are loved, and it's all good the baby's okay :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy :)

_7_ _th_ _October_

"Come in Billy" Laura said smiling, opening the front door and leading him into the kitchen.

"Looks like everything is set up for the baby" Billy stated, looking around the room which was now baby proofed.

"Yes, well it will be any day now, so I've been using the last few days to make sure everything is prepared" Laura said smiling and indicating for Billy to sit at the dining room table.

"So what's the update with the bookstore?" Laura asked once she was seated.

"Good, Tory is working out really well. I've brought the next order list and bills for you to approve" Billy replied pulling out a handful of documents from his bag.

"I'm glad. Okay let's get these out of the way…..OH" Laura said her eyes growing wide.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked confused.

"My water just broke" Laura said looking down at her now soaked dress.

"What should I do um…..should I call Bill?" Billy asked flustered.

"There's no need to hurry, I haven't started contracting yet. Its four o'clock, Bill should be home in an hour, there's no need to worry him just yet, first time labour usually takes a while. I'm going to call Evelyn and Joseph and see if they can come and pick the boys up. Could you please grab the mop in the cupboard over there and fill a bucket up, I'll come mop the mess up in a second"

"Don't worry ma'am I'll do it, you just worry about sorting out the boys" Billy replied smiling.

"Thanks Billy" she said picking up the phone and dialling Bill's parent's number.

* * *

"Hi sweetheart" Bill said walking into the living room and sitting on ethe clinch next to where Laura was watching cartoons with the boys.

"Hi honey" she said kissing him on the cheek, "guess what?"

"Are sibling is coming" Zak screamed excitedly from the floor.

"What, how far apart are your contractions?" Bill asked suddenly very alert and nervous.

"Pretty far, they only started around twenty minutes ago, we probably have awhile until it's time to go to the hospital" Laura replied reassuringly.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should call Jane" Bill said worried.

"Don't worry, the contractions barely hurt at the moment, and we probably won't need to go to the hospital for a number of hours. Anyway I called your parents, and they are on their way over. They're going to spend the night here, it'll be less disruptive for the boys" Laura said placing a hand atop his and gently squeezing.

* * *

 _8_ _th_ _October_

"How are you feeling?" Bill asked after calling home to check on the boys and say hello before the left for school, upon Laura's insistence they hadn't headed to the hospital until five am, when her contractions became regular and strong.

"Mmmm" was the only sound that came from Laura, as she winced through another contraction, bending over the end of the hospital bed and placing a hand on her back and one on the mattress. The last two hours had been spent pacing around the room, only because it brought her slightly less pain than if she was lying down. She was starting to regret her decision to have a natural birth.

"That one looked stronger, do you want me to get the doctor?" Bill asked concerned.

"I don't know Bill, can you just shut up and be quiet for a while" she replied rolling her eyes.

"Nope, don't you dare look upset about anything I say, while I'm giving birth to your child. So if you can't take it, get out until it's born" she ground out at Bill's stricken look.

Bill nodded and asked "is there anything I can do to help?"

"No" she squeaked out as another contraction seized her. She was exhausted, an hour ago Jane had checked her and declared her to be six centimetres dilated. She pressed the buzzer beside the bed to call the nurse, she needed to find out how much longer it would be.

"Hi Laura, how are you doing?" the nurse asked as she walked into the room.

"Tired, the contractions are getting stronger".

"I'll page Dr Nelson and have her check you again, okay?"

"Frrrraaaaaaaaakkk" she cried out as the strongest contraction yet washed over her. Bill was by her side in a second, thrusting his hand towards her, she squeezed his hand so hard, it was surprising he didn't end up with broken fingers.

"Hi Laura, are the contractions getting worse?" Jane asked as she reached a gloved handed to check Laura's dilation.

"Yes" Laura panted out.

"Okay Laura, it looks like you're nine centimetres now, and nearly fully effaced. You will be ready to push within the next hour, maybe sooner" Jane said snapping off her gloves.

"You're doing great" Bill told her, kissing the top of her head and running his hand soothingly over her forehead.

"I'm so tired Bill, I just want to get it to be over" she replied weakly.

"I know sweetheart, but it's almost over. You're amazing, I know you can do this" Bill told her, looking her directly in the eyes to convey his love and conviction.

"Okay" she whispered kissing him quickly, before another contraction came.

* * *

Fifty minutes later she was pushing, using every last bit of energy she had left. "You're nearly there Laura, the head is crowning, give me a big push and count to ten" Dr. Nelson encouraged.

Laura squeezed her eyes shut, and grasped Bill's hand tightly as she bore down hard.

"That's great Laura, the head is out. Just one more big push".

She put her chin to her chest and pushed with all her might, before feeling immediate relief as the baby slid from her body. She slumped back against the pillow, her chest heaving.

"Congratulations Laura, you have a little girl" Jane said smiling, as she lifted the baby and a high pitched squeal filled the room.

"Do you want to cut the cord Dad?" the nurse asked.

"Yes" Bill replied, nervously moving down to the end of the bed and following the nurse's instructions.

"She's beautiful Laura!" Bill said moving back to the head of the bed and leaning over to kiss her several times on the lips.

Jane placed the screaming baby on Laura's bare stomach, and she looked down, with tears in her eyes, at her daughter's face. She was perfect "hello, baby girl" she said running her finger over the baby's soft cheek.

"Time of birth was 9:34am" Jane said, "have you decided on her name yet?"

"Yes Katherine, Katherine Rose" Bill said smiling, "Katie for short".

"That is a beautiful name" the nurse said reaching for Katie, "just give me a moment while I clean her up and get some measurements and then I'll bring her right back Mom".

She could hear her daughter protesting to being poked and prodded, "go to her" Laura told Bill.

A few minutes later, Bill returned beaming with a swaddled baby, "six pounds, eleven ounces and twenty inches" he announced proudly.

She immediately quietened upon being placed in her mother's arm, and Bill sat on the bed next to Laura, gazing down at his little girl. She gently unwrapped the swaddling and ran a finger over the tiny baby, ensuring she had ten fingers and toes. Katie wrapped her tiny hand around Laura's index finger.

"I think we might have another redhead" Bill said running his hand through the sparse strawberry blonde hair atop Katie's head.

"I think you might be right, I hope she has your eyes" Laura replied smiling at Bill.

"I love you Laura, I've always wanted a little girl, and she's amazing, thank you" Bill said before kissing her tenderly on the lips and kissing the top of Katie's head.

"I better go let my parent's know they have a granddaughter" Bill said.

* * *

"Well Mom cried she's so excited. Dad says they will bring the boys to the hospital after school, probably best not to disrupt their routine" Bill said as he walked into the hospital room to find Laura sitting up and nursing Katie.

"That sounds good" Laura replied as Katie's lips went slack and Laura lifted her against her shoulder, patting and rubbing circles on her back like the nurse had showed her.

"I can't believe how perfect she is" Bill said staring at Katie and admiring her features, as she turned her head towards him.

"She knows your voice, do you want your Daddy" Laura said smiling and placing the infant in Bill's arms.

Katie yawned and stretched and he knew in that moment that he was hopelessly in love with his daughter. Her eyes were closed as she dozed peacefully, her tiny lips moving up and down in a simulated suckling motion.

* * *

"I think I hear them coming" Bill told Laura, who was cradling their daughter.

"Hi Daddy!" Zak said as he ran into the hospital room holding a small pink teddy bear, followed closely by Lee who was carrying pink balloons.

"Hey boys, where are your grandparents?" Bill asked

"Here" Joseph said, as he and Evelyn walked into the room slightly puffed after having to chase the excited boys.

"I missed you Mommy" Zak said running over to hug Laura, "is that our sister?"

"Yep, what do you think of your little sister?" Bill asked the boys.

"She's sleeping" Lee stated, his eyes transfixed on his sister.

"Yeah, she does a lot of that right now" Laura replied smiling.

"She's so small" Zak replied his eye's not leaving his sister's face.

"She is, but she's going to grow quickly" Laura told the boys, "would you like to hold her?"

The boys both nodded their heads. Bill helped them sit on a chair each, and placed their arms on the cushion of the chair, before Laura gently placed Katie first in Lee's and then Zak's arms.

A grin broke out over Zak's face and he said "I think she likes me".

"I think she does too bub" Laura replied kissing the top of his head, and stroking the baby's head.

"Okay, my turn" Evelyn cooed when she saw the novelty of holding a new born was wearing off.

"Oh she's adorable, looks like the perfect combination of her Mommy and Daddy" Evelyn said admiring the baby.

"Congratulations son" Joseph said holding out his hand to Bill.

"Thanks Dad, she's perfect" Bill replied shaking his father's hand.

"When will you and Daddy come home?" Lee asked Laura.

"Tomorrow morning" Laura replied sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to her. Lee hopped on the bed, quickly followed by Zak and she pulled the boys close, kissing the top of their heads.

Katie started fussing in her grandmother's arms, "I think someone's hungry" Evelyn said smiling at the baby, before placing her back in her mother's arms.

Bill looked at towards the bed smiling at the picture of his two sons, new born daughter and fiancé all huddled together. He couldn't believe he'd gotten so lucky.

* * *

It's a girl! :) reviews help her grow :p


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy :)

_11th_   _October_

Laura woke to the sound of crying and looked at the clock, 2am, right on time. Yawing she got up from bed and headed over to Katie's cot, picking up the crying baby.

"Hey, it's alright" she said unbuttoning her nightgown and settling herself against the headboard. Katie latched on immediately, her tiny hand pressed against her mother's chest, opening and closing as she suckled.

"Hey" Bill said looking up sleepily from beside her, "she's like a clock, always on time".

"Yes she is, and adorable to" Laura replied smiling as she looked down at her daughter and ran a finger over her cheek.

"I know, I can't believe I managed to have a family with the two most beautiful girls in the colonies" Bill said holding onto Katie's, pink and white spotted romper covered, foot as she kicked against his hand.

"Sweet talker" Laura replied leaning over to kiss him softly.

The first couple of days had been a steep learning curve for Laura, but she was slowly starting to feel more confident. Katie grunted and Laura switched breasts, gently rubbing and patting the baby's bottom, until her lips went slack.

* * *

"Morning" Laura yawned walking into the kitchen, to find Bill and the boys sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast.

"Morning sweetheart, thought you could do with some more sleep, so the little monsters and I came down to make a start on breakfast" Bill said kissing her softly.

"Morning Mommy" Zak said smiling up at her as he ate his cereal.

"Hi bub" she replied kissing the top of his head.

"How are you doing?" Laura asked Lee ruffling his hair.

"Good, Katie woke me up crying though" Lee said pouting.

"Sorry buddy, but she's going to do that a bit over the next few months" Laura said sympathetically.

"How's my little girl?" Laura asked peering into the bassinet next to the end of the table. Katie stared her unfocused eyes up at her mother, squirming when she heard her Laura's voice and starting to fuss.

"She's been doing lots of grunting, sighing and sleeping in the last hour" Bill said smiling down at his daughter.

"Sounds like a pretty typical morning then" Laura said picking up Katie and unwrapping her swaddling. She undid both her robe and pyjama top, before placing Katie in the crook of her arm to nurse, while she grabbed a piece of toast, which Bill had already spread strawberry jam onto.

"So what's the plan for today?" Laura asked the boys.

"Daddy said we can go to the park in the afternoon, and he's going to teach me how to ride my bike without training wheels" Zak said beaming.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Katie and I might stay home and sort through all the outfits we have received in the last few days" Laura said smiling down at her daughter.

* * *

"I did it" Zak said excitedly running into the living room from the garage.

"Shhh, I just got your sister asleep" Laura replied pointing over to the bassinet in the corner of the room, but patting the space next to her on the couch.

"I rode my bike without the training wheels" Zak said whispering, as he hopped on the couch.

"You did, that's great bub" Laura replied hugging Zak, "I made some orange and poppy seed muffins, you can have one now for afternoon tea if you like".

"Yum" Zak said, his eyes lighting up and running off towards the kitchen.

"Zak tell you his news" Bill said walking into the room and sitting next to Laura, his arms spread out of the back of the couch.

"Yes, he's very excited" Laura replied chuckling and placing a hand on Bill's shoulder. At the sound of Katie rustling and starting to fuss from within her bassinet, they both turned.

"I've got her" Bill said picking up the crying infant, "hey, it's okay Daddy's got you".

Bill walked up the stairs and gently positioned Katie onto the changing table, placing a hand on her stomach while reaching for a clean nappy and wipes. Katie looked up at him with wide eyes, sucking her 'mute button' dummy as he undid the buttons of her onesie, pulled the tape fasteners free, and placed the heavy nappy into the bin next to the table.

Katie immediately started crying, when Bill placed the cold clean wipe to her skin, "sorry pumpkin, I'll be quick". He lifted her squirming legs and placed a clean nappy underneath, quickly fasting the tabs and re-buttoning her onesie.

"See, that wasn't so bad" Bill said lifting Katie and resting her snugly against his chest.

"How about a quick nap, your brother's have a lot of energy" Bill said lying down on the bed, his eyes already heavy.

* * *

"There, last question done" Laura said smiling down at Lee, who sat next to her at the kitchen table.

"Thanks Laura" Lee replied closing his math book, his homework now complete.

"When is dinner Mommy?" Zak said walking into kitchen and flying his model toy viper around the room.

"Umm, Daddy was going to make a chicken casserole tonight, but I haven't seen since he went to change your sister's nappy. I'll go find him and get him to make a start" Laura replied ruffling Zak's hair.

Laura checked the garage and office, before heading upstairs. Walking into her room she found Bill asleep on the bed, Katie lying on her stomach on top of his chest, their chests rising and falling in tandem.

"Did you and your brother's tire Daddy out?" Laura asked Katie, lifting her up and cradling her against her chest. Sitting down on her side of the bed, Laura gently brushed her fingers over Bill's forehead.

"Hi honey" she said when his sleepy eyes opened and focused on her.

"Hi sweetheart, what time is it?" he asked stretching and sitting up against the headboard.

"5:30pm, seems like your three little munchkins wore you out today?" she replied chuckling.

"Yes they did, but I wouldn't have it any other way" he said kissing her softly on the lips, before kissing Katie's forehead.

"I love you" she replied, "but you have one hungry munchkin downstairs whose insisting on dinner, so while I feed this gorgeous little girl, you probably should get a start on that casserole you promised".

"Okay, you're probably right, wouldn't want to create anarchy, plus the sooner we give them dinner, the sooner we can get them into bed" he said as climbed out of bed.

* * *

Reviews = love for Katie :p


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy :)

_31st_ _October_

"She's cross eyed" Lee commented, as he watched Katie trying to focus on the Winnie the Pooh mobile hanging above her cot.

"That's pretty normal, she's just learning to focus her eyes on objects" Laura replied, as she helped Zak into his Bat Man costume.

"Okay, can she see me?" Lee asked still peering over the cot at his sister and fiddling with the sleeves of fireman costume.

"Mostly but your still a little blurry, on the plus side though she recognises your voice and how you smell" she replied smiling.

"What do you think?" Bill asked walking out of the bathroom dressed as a SWAT Commander.

"Very handsome" Laura replied smiling up at him, as she placed a Bat Man mask over Zak's face.

"Thanks sweetheart" Bill said kissing her on the lips, before turning to the boys "okay you two, let's take your sister down stairs and let Mom get dressed".

'Thank you' Laura mouthed to Bill, as he moved the boisterous kids from their room.

Walking into the walk in robe, she grabbed the garment bag containing her costume, this year she had decided to go as the Evil Queen. She quickly slipped the garment on and turned to the full length mirror assessing the black gown with bell sleeves, stand-up collar, fitted bodice and peplum.

Running a hand over the dress, she admired how the dress fit her form. After a week of sitting around the house, she'd started spending two hours a day walking five miles around their neighbourhood, with Katie in the pram. It had the benefits of both helping Laura to lose the baby weight and lull Katie into a peaceful sleep. So far she had managed to lose 18 of the 25 total pounds she gained during her pregnancy, and was slowly starting to feel normal again.

Twirling in front of the mirror she smiled and headed towards the stairs.

* * *

"Okay you boys know the drill, what do we say?"

"Trick or treat" Lee and Zak chorused together grinning from ear to ear.

"You look pretty Mommy" Zak said, watching Laura walk down the stairs in her costume.

"Thank you bub" she replied kissing the top of his head and fixing his mask. Laura was in the process of taking Katie from Bill's arms when the group heard a clattering noise coming from the door.

"We're here" Ellen called from the front door, as she and Saul entered carrying containers full of different chocolates and candies.

"Don't you look like the cutest little bunny" Ellen crooned lifting Katie from Laura's arms.

"She does, doesn't she…She's adorable, and this little champion slept for five hours straight, twice during the night this week" Bill said repositioning the hood of her bunny onesie costume.

"You did, what a good little girl you've been, I'm sure your parents loved the extra shut eye" Ellen replied holding Katie up underneath her arms, so their faces were in line.

"Thank you for coming over to hand out candy to the trick or treaters while we take the kids round" Laura told Saul.

"Not a problem at all. Any chance Ellen gets to see the kids she takes it, I'm pretty sure she's getting clucky" Saul replied chuckling.

"Well that would be an unexpected surprise" Laura said laughing.

"For you and me both, but the more I think about it, the more I don't mind the sound of the idea" Saul replied smiling softly.

"Boys your grandparents just pulled into the driveway are you both ready to go?" Laura called out to the brother's, who were currently running around the kitchen island.

"Yes" Lee and Zak said racing to the front door, their plastic pumpkin baskets clutched in their hands.

"Okay then, we'll be back in an hour" Laura told Ellen, taking Katie and placing her in the stroller before following the boys out the door.

* * *

"We're back" Bill called into the house, two very excited and hyper boys running inside.

"Look Aunty Ellen, look at all the stuff I got" Zak said holding up his plastic pumpkin bucket filled with sweets.

"I got more" Lee declared showing Ellen his bucket as well.

"You both got a lot" Bill said, giving the boys a look which told them to stop bickering about who got more.

"Yes you did and you get one more piece each" Laura told the boys, walking into the living room carrying Katie, while Evelyn put away the pram.

"You heard Mom" Bill said, taking each of the boys buckets and allowing them to pick one treat, before placing the stash in the cupboard out of their reach.

Laura sighed and planted herself on the couch with Katie, as they boys ran around the house on a sugar high.

"You two look exhausted!" Saul said, when Bill settled himself onto the couch, while his mother tried to get the boys ready for bed.

"I feel exhausted. I don't think I've ever seen them more excited or hyper, it was like trying to wrangle two energiser bunnies. And to top it off Zak tried to feed Katie a lolly, but more than anything, him shoving the object near her face, just upset her. So we ended up with two hyper boys and a crying baby" Laura explained, patting Katie's bottom as she started to fuss again.

"Well that explains why her face is so red" Ellen commented reaching to lift Katie from Laura's arms and bouncing her as she added "my poor little goddaughter, did your brother upset you?"

"Their asking for a story from you" Evelyn told Laura, already looking drained from the short time she had spent chasing the boys around their rooms to try and get them into their pyjamas.

"Okay, wish me luck" Laura said to the group before heading up stairs.

* * *

"Well I think we can call today a success" Bill said burping Katie against his shoulder, as Laura walked around the room turning off lights and rubbing moisturiser into her hands.

"I think so too, even if we both feel like we need to sleep for the next week to recover from today's events" Laura replied chuckling and pulling back the comforter.

"It was worth it though to see the smile on their faces" Bill said smiling, before he began laughing as Katie belched loudly, "that's my princess".

"It was, their very special boys and I'm glad we decided to take Katie out too" Laura replied taking Katie from Bill and placing her in the cot, sliding under the covers and snuggling against Bill, her head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest.

"I love you" Bill told her kissing her softly.

"I love you too".

* * *

Please review :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy :)

_14th November_

"You're my special little princess aren't you?" Bill told Katie as he lay on the bed, Katie resting on his stomach. She lifted her head to look him in the eyes and grinned, drool running down her chin.

"What's Daddy doing?" Laura asked walking into the room with a pile of clean laundry, "is he being silly?"

"No, he's just letting his little girl know how much he loves her" Bill replied kissing the top of Katie's head.

"Well you are a pretty special girl and your father does adore you" Laura said placing the clean laundry in the closet, "and I'm sure come Thanksgiving in a few weeks you will be the centre of attention, especially in that new dress we bought".

"Yes you will. Talking of big events, when would you like have our wedding?"

"Ummm….well I want it to be warm, but not too hot, and I would like to have lost most of my pregnancy weight, so maybe sometime April?" Laura proposed lying down next to the pair.

"Sounds like a perfect time for a wedding to me, plus this one will be six months old by then, a great little flower girl, who your brothers can pull along as ring bearers" Bill said grinning down at Katie.

"The boys in tuxes will be adorable" Laura replied her eyes lighting up at the thought.

"And this gorgeous girl in a white dress like her Mommy" Bill added, lifting Katie so her feet where just touching his stomach and grinned at his daughter.

"An outdoor wedding sounds like a nice idea, what do you think?" Laura asked resting her head on Bill's shoulder.

"I think that sounds like a great idea, one the guys I've been working closely with on the new nugget training program has a place near the waterfront he's showed me pictures of, I reckon it would be perfect for a ceremony" Bill replied lacing their fingers together.

"That sounds amazing and I'm sure Marcy could help us find a great venue for the reception, I actually thought I'd ask Marcy to lunch tomorrow and ask her to be my maid of honour" Laura told Bill, running and hand softly over Katie's head.

"Good idea, I think Katie would love an adventure too" Bill replied smiling at her.

"Daddy" Zak screamed running into the room with tears down his face.

"What's the matter bub?"

"Lee just fell off the swing in the backyard and say's his arm hurts a lot" Zak said motioning with his arm for the pair to follow him. Bill passed Katie to Laura, before quickly following Zak down the stairs and outside to where Lee was lying on the grass.

"What happened?" Bill asked Lee, assessing the situation as Laura entered the backyard carrying Katie.

"I was swinging…and I tried to get really high….but then when I was near the top I fell off" Lee replied crying uncontrollably and clutching his left arm to his chest.

"What did we tell you two, about being careful when you wanted to play in the backyard with the new swing set?" Laura asked the boys, lightly bouncing a restless and confused Katie.

"I'm sorry" Zak replied frightened by the scene in front of him, "we won't do it again".

"I think we'll need to make a trip to the hospital, to get this checked out" Bill said examining Lee's arm, before lifting him from the ground.

"Okay, I'll stay here with Katie and Zak, so there's no distractions for you. Call me once you've seen a doctor" Laura replied kissing him on the cheek

"I love you".

"I love you too".

* * *

Bill and Lee arrived back home at 5pm to find an anxious Laura pacing around the kitchen with Katie, while Zak sat at the dining room table colouring in.

"How'd it go?" Laura asked walking over to the pair.

"The x-ray showed a fracture in the left wrist. The doctor said he needs to wear the cast for the next six weeks, and the sling for the next week" Bill replied patting Lee on the shoulder and taking Katie from Laura, so she could examine Lee's arm.

"How are you feeling buddy?" Laura asked giving him a hug.

"Okay, the doctor said I was brave and she gave me a lollipop" Lee replied, before walking over to the table to show Zak his cast.

* * *

_15th November_

"How are you going?" Marcy asked Laura when she pulled up to the small table outside the café, with Katie in the stroller.

"Pretty good, although Bill and Lee spent a portion of yesterday at the hospital because Lee broke his arm" Laura replied unbuckling Katie.

"What? How did that happen?" Marcy asked her eyes wide.

"The boys were playing on the swing set and Lee decided he had to try and swing to the very top. Next minute Zak's running into our room telling us Lee's hurt himself" Laura replied sitting down at the table.

"Well at least it wasn't too bad, and I bet he's going to love going to school tomorrow, to show off his cast" Marcy said lifting Katie from her pram and kissing her cheek, before cradling her in her arms.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Marcy asked slowly rocking Katie.

"Well Bill and I were talking yesterday about the wedding and I was wondering if you would be my maid of honour" Laura told her smiling.

"Yes, of course, I would love to be. I'm honoured that you would pick me" Marcy replied a grin breaking out on her face.

"There could be no one else but you, you are the person who has been there for me since the first day of college, and you're like a sister to me" Laura said standing up and walking around the table to embrace Marcy.

"So when's the wedding going to be?" Marcy asked curiously.

"We're thinking early to mid-April that way the weather should be warm enough for an outdoor wedding and that gives us enough time to plan an intimate wedding, while running around after three munchkins" Laura replied smiling at Katie who was looking around at her mother and the different colours.

"That sounds great, I've already got some great ideas for both the wedding and the bachelorette party" Marcy said her eyes gleaming.

"Oh gods, I'm not sure I even want to contemplate what you'll come up with" Laura replied laughing and shaking her head, before a car horn honked loudly nearby and Katie immediately burst into tears, her head turning towards her mother, arms stretched out.

"It's okay" Laura said soothingly taking the crying girl and cradling her against her chest, rubbing soft circles on the infant's back.


End file.
